The Seeker
by Loveisalwayshere
Summary: Slight AU. Hanna Marin is in love with her boyfriend, Caleb Rivers. She never expected to fall in love all over again. She had one chance; one outcome; one love. But, love had become a game of hide and go seek and Hanna refused to play by the rules.
1. Prologue

**First PLL fic, ever, so please excuse any mistakes. All mistakes are mine and I obviously do not own PLL**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Prologue**

**Hanna POV**

June 7th, 2014. End of senior year in high school. I didn't know I was going to fall in love. I had absolutely no clue that I was going to want to spend the rest of my life with someone like her. _Her. _I swore I was in love with Caleb. But then she comes crashing into my life. She just swooped in like a bird and snatched me away. Of course, though, we met in the most cliché way ever. Through an accident.

* * *

**Summer 2013**

I was riding bike around town with my mom. It was a scorching hot summer day. Of course I was the idiotic teenage girl who decided not to drink any water before we went out. We had been riding for about 45 minutes already and my mom was in front of me. The wind began whistling past my right ear as I listened to music through my left ear.

We began going over a bridge that went over a lake. I picked up my speed so that I would have no problem going up the bridge, until I got over it and began going down the steep slope. I stood up to get a better seat on my bike and it happened. My bike wobbled around and I lost control. I knew I was going to nail the wooden fence so I screamed out.

"Ahhh! MOM!"

_Smack._

I fell to the floor and my head slammed against the concrete sidewalk. I lifted my head then let it fall back down. Within a second, I blacked out.

When I woke up, everything was a blur. Everything was dark and black, maybe my eyes were still closed. I heard my mom then three other voices. My eyes began to open slowly, the bright light emitting from the sun almost blinded me. It was as hot as ever, then the light was slightly blocked out by a girls head.

"Hey, she's waking up!" The stranger shouted as she turned to my mom. "Are you okay? Can you hear me?" She placed her hands on my cheeks and took a deep breath. "She's burning up..."

"Hello? Yes, I have an emergency!" One of the other unfamiliar girls was on the phone with 911 I am guessing. "A teenage girl, possibly 17 or 18, rode into a fence and blacked out. She can't move and she has been passed out for a while now! Okay, thank you, bye!" The girl hung up the phone and put it in her back pocket.

"What did they say?" The third one said.

"Don't move her, but check if she is responsive." The shorter one replied.

"Spence, go into my car and grab my spare shirt in the backseat!" The girl hovering over me demanded. She was very tan, long brown hair and deep chocolate brown eyes.

"Here you go, Em." Spence gave her the shirt. I am guessing that is her nickname, but it will do for now.

"Thanks. Okay, sweetie, I need you to squeeze my fingers if you can hear me." She placed both her hands on either side of me and I slowly lifted my shaky hands and squeezed her slender fingers as tightly as I could.

"She seems responsive.." The unknown girl pointed out.

"Can you speak? What's your name?" Em asked me.

"H-Hanna...where is my mom?" I croaked out.

"Don't worry about her, Hanna, you're mom is calling someone to come help you. How are you feeling?" She moved a strand of blonde hair out of my face and I tried to smile.

"Pretty fucked up..the fence just came out of no where." I chuckled along with the three girls around me.

"Thank you for helping me..." I breathed out.

"You're welcome, Hanna. I will say here with you and your mother until the paramedics get here, okay?"

I attempted to nod as I watched her smile down at me. I let my head rest against the cushioned shirt under me. It was a lot more comfortable than the concrete floor that felt like pure lava. I could hear my mom's distinct voice in the back.

"Caleb, she is fine. There are a group of girls here helping me so don't freak out. Just get here when you can..bye." She hung up her phone and held onto it as she walked over to me.

"Mom, why did you call Caleb?" I groaned. "Now he is going to freak out.."

"Don't worry, I told him to calm down." My mom replied. "There he is. He got here pretty quickly..."

"Hanna! Babe, are you okay?!" Caleb ran over to my and saw all the cuts and bruises that began to form on my body. "Jesus, what did you do?"

"I wanted to say hello to the fence.." I grinned and he shook his head.

"How are you feeling?" He grabbed my hand and it sent chills through my body. His hand was icy cold against my heated hand.

"I'm fine, Caleb."

The sirens began to go off in the distance. I knew the paramedics were just moments away, so I began to relax as everyone was around me. The first cop car pulled up along with another then an Emergency Rescue truck was behind them.

"You guys made it sound like a car hit her!" The paramedic hopped out of the truck and studied my immobile body. "How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Everyone has asked me that. I feel the same as I did when I was riding my back. I honestly feel no pain."

"Well, that's good. Stay still so I can double check that." He replied. I obliged and lay perfectly still. He began putting slight pressure over my collar bone and around my neck, making sure I had no broken bones. He then grabbed my stomach and mid area, making sure I had no broken ribs. I pushed a smile on my face and he looked down at me and chuckled.

"Ticklish?"

"Nope, just in no pain and no broken bones." I answered.

"Well, you seem okay to me. How about you try to stand up and see how your blood pressure is?" He grabbed the strap that wraps around your arm for blood pressure, I honestly don't know what it's called. I just hated how it tightened around my arm. After a few seconds, he removed the strap and had a grave expression on his face.

"Well, your blood pressure is low. How long has it been since you've had food or water?" He asked.

"Well, I ate about an hour ago but I haven't drank any water for a long time." I answered with a displeased tone.

"Once you get home, drink water. Don't drown yourself in it, but just make sure you start to drink a lot of water. Okay?"

"Okay."

"Well, you are good to go. Stay safe!" He helped me up and made his way back to the truck. My mom pulled me into her arms and hugged me tightly.

"Thank god you are okay. I need to take the bikes back home so I may be home late. Caleb can drive you home if you'd like."

"Okay I will tell him now." I kissed my mothers cheek and she picked up both bikes and walked beside them. I turned around to see the group of girls standing next to Caleb. They weren't communicating with him but they smiled at me.

"So you're okay?" The tan brunette asked. I nodded with a bright smile and walked over to Caleb.

"Thank you again." I gave them a cheeky grin as they smiled back and walked over to their car.

"You have a nice day. Be safe and wear a helmet next time." They all giggled as I nodded and leaned up against Caleb.

"Let's go home, babe." He murmured into my ear. He helped me walk over to his car, opening the door for me, then sitting down. I put the seatbelt on and he quickly got into the drivers seat and began to drive away.

I looked down and saw the blood that had dripped down my leg from the gash on my knee. How did they miss that? Or did they disinfect it while I wasn't looking? I shook the thought away and remembered the group of girls. They seemed so familiar. Yet, they were as unknown as a stranger in the night. The brunette that kept watch over me kept flooding my mind. She was sweet and caring, especially when I was just as still as a rock on the floor. She had these bright eyes that looked right through me. The one thing that bugged me, though, was that I never got her name. Just a nickname.

Em.

* * *

**It's a weird start, I know. But this incident actually happened to me yesterday. A boy and his friend came running to me so this story will have a meaning! Please review!**


	2. Movie Night

**Thank you all who reviewed! Normally, as the story progresses, I begin to reply to your reviews on here! So, if you ever have questions or ideas, just let me know and I will most definitely reply to you either privately or on the following chapter.**

**A/N: This is my first PLL/Hannily story ever. Since the prologue seemed to catch a lot of attention, I shall continue! All mistakes are mine Enjoy and don't forget to review! xo -Ashley**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Hanna POV**

"Hey, babe, how are you feeling?" Caleb quietly walked up behind me while I was sitting in front of the kitchen table. He wrapped his muscular arms around my body and rested his head on my shoulder, leaning across to kiss my cheek.

"A little better. But, unfortunately, I have an ache all around my neck area." I sighed, looking over to him with a flirtatious expression. He smirked at me and placed his hands on my shoulders.

He slowly began to massage my neck, making me close my eyes and drop my head, slightly.

"You are a bit tense. How about I take you out to The Brew and we get a snack?" He suggested.

I nodded with a calm smile spread across my face. He took my hand and led me through the hallway, out the door, and towards his car. When I sat inside, I pulled down the visor and looked in the mirror. There was a huge red mark across my right jaw line that seemed to just scream "attention".

"This sucks." I huffed out in frustration.

"What does?" He closed his door and started the car.

"These damn scratches all over my body. I'm going to have a pretty big scar on my face and on my knees." I rolled my eyes then pulled out my make-up bag, looking for a solution to cover up this mess.

"Hanna, you look fine. Just touch up a bit with your magic make-up and it will disappear. Plus, no one would ever talk shit about you. You're the most popular girl in school and now it is summer. Everyone will want to hang out with you even if you have a few scratches." He reassured me as he began pulling out of my drive-way and drove down the street.

"Yeah, well, rumor has it that everyone despises Mona and I. It's like they just hate us for our fame in high-school." I trailed off in the sentence as I spotted a familiar group of girls walking on the sidewalk towards The Brew.

"Or, maybe, it's because you're a bitch to everyone sometimes. There is also a possibility that they are just jealous of you two." He pointed out as he began to park.

I snapped my head towards him and glowered. "I am _not _a bitch! I just don't lie to anyone!"

"I never said it was a bad thing, relax." He leaned over the middle armrest of the car and kissed my temple. I just rolled my eyes and looked away. When I looked out the tinted window again, I saw the girls walking inside to The Brew. Those girls who helped me yesterday. They walked in, side by side, chatting and giggling. Caleb's body appeared in front of the window and I jumped in surprise. He opened the door and gave me a confused look.

"Did you just jump? I swear I am not _that _scary." He chuckled.

I slapped his shoulder playfully and shook my head as I stepped out of the car. "You just caught me by surprise, Caleb."

He led me to the door and opened it, letting me enter The Brew first. I looked around in search for the girls I just saw walk in, but I didn't spot them anywhere. I heard Caleb calling me over to a table that was empty, so I turned and began to walk towards him, but I bumped into something. Someone.

"Ouch, sorry!" I squealed before looking up.

"Hanna! It was Hanna, right?" The soft voice asked.

I glanced up and recognized the tanned face. It was her. That girl, Em. I felt myself beginning to make a stupid smile, like I was talking to my crush.

"Yeah, Hanna, sorry for bumping into you."

"No, don't be! I actually haven't properly introduced myself and my friends." She smiled charmingly and put her hand against her chest. "My name is Emily Fields." She then pointed over to a shorter and paler girl with black hair. "This is Aria Montgomery." Finally, she placed her hand on a tall brunettes shoulder. "And this is Spencer Hastings."

"It's nice to finally meet all of you. I wish I could stay and chat but my boyfriend is waiting for me and he freaks out if I am gone for too long." I laughed to myself then turned to leave but turned back around. "Hanna Marin, by the way. I hope to see you all soon." I smiled at Spencer and Aria then looked to Emily and nodded with a small grin.

I strutted back to Caleb who was sitting with two coffee cups, hot and ready, on the coffee table. "What took you so long, Ms. Popular?" He snickered.

"I was just saying hi to those girls who helped me out yesterday after my little fall." I bent over and grabbed my cup of coffee, then took a seat next to Caleb.

"So, Lance Armstrong, what do you want to do today?" He asked, taking a sip of his coffee.

"Did you just call me Lance Armstrong?" I glared at him as I brought the coffee to my lips and took a sip. I cringed then pushed the coffee away.

"Yes and the coffee is hot, by the way." He chuckled and I shot daggers at him through my eyes.

"Well you're very funny, aren't you?" I sarcastically said to him while fixing my hair a bit.

"Extremely funny, actually. So, where are we going?" He asked again.

"Let's go back to my place and we can watch some movies. My mom is away for a business trip."

"The day after you take a nasty fall off your bike?" He asked in concern.

"Hey, i'm fine aren't I? Plus, you're here with me and she needs to make that cash flow." I said, putting my hand up and rubbing my fingers together.

"You really just want to take advantage of the house like that?" He asked with a knowing smirk on his face.

"Don't act like you don't want to. I just want to have some fun in the summer."

"Okay, sounds good to me." He said, nodding.

"I knew it would." I whispered then stood up. I left the coffee cup on the table and Caleb began to get up himself to follow me out the door. As I walked closer to the girls, I over-heard their conversation.

"That's Hanna Marin?!" Spencer hissed.

"What the hell. We didn't even realize it yesterday! Isn't she like the top bitch in our school?" Aria asked with wide-eyes and a surprised expression. I began to slow down in my steps, trying to listen to everything they were saying.

"Can both of you relax?" Emily pleaded. She looked around with a worried look then turned back to her group.

"Em, she has never seen us in the hallways. We are ghosts to her. Everyone is a ghost to her except Mona and her boyfriend!" Aria spoke up.

"She's a total bitch to everyone.." Spencer sighed then looked down at her feet.

"No, you guys just hear the worst things about her. She's a sweet girl. You both just witnessed it. She is harmless and innocent. I don't get why you two can't just see past all the bad things and try to pick out the good." Emily ridiculed them then shook her head in discontent.

I felt betrayed but also disgusted by myself. Had I really been that mean to everyone around me that they hate me? I shouldn't care what others think of me but I couldn't help it. These three girls seemed to show a sign of a close friendship with me. All I have ever wanted was a group of friends who loved me for me. Not a monster. I walked towards the girl and heard Spencer shushing them.

"Hey, girls, i'm heading out. But, I was just curious, do you three want to come over tonight for some popcorn and movies?" I switched glances between the three of them as Spencer smiled brightly.

"We would love to! Right, Em?" She elbowed Emily which made the tanner girl groan.

"Uhh, yeah, we would. Thanks Hanna." She smiled innocently to me then, as discreetly as she could, hit Spencer on her side. As I nodded to them, I pulled out a pen from my purse then handed it to Emily.

"You can write your number down on my hand so I can text you my address." I grinned. Aria looked at my confused and opened her mouth.

"Wouldn't it be easier if you just wrote your address-" She was cut off my Emily's foot kicking her.

"Sure, here's my number." She clicked the top of the pen then began to write the 10 digits on my hand. After her number, she wrote her name under in beautiful handwriting.

"Thanks! Expect a text from me soon, Emily. It was nice seeing you three! See you soon!" I waved to them and walked out of The Brew to see Caleb leaning against his car.

"What took you so long?"

"I was just inviting some friends over.." I answered, feeling a little bad that Caleb and I wouldn't spend the night alone together.

"Oh, so it's not our own movie night date anymore, is it?" He stated with a bitter tone.

"We have the rest of the summer to spend every second together. Can't I just have a few friends over for once?" I pleaded.

"Sure, why not. Let's go."

* * *

It was a few minutes before the girls should get here. Of course, with a short time period left, I would fall asleep on the couch while Caleb went out and rented a movie. When I woke up, I felt extremely tired. It was as if I was deprived of sleep. I stood up slowly and dragged my feet to the bathroom to splash cold water on my face. When I looked in the mirror, I saw blue ink on my left cheek.

_God damn it!_

I had fallen asleep on my stupid hand that had Emily's name on it! Her name had successfully been stuck to my cheek in dark blue ink. I turned the water on and began viciously rubbing at it, hoping it would come off, but it would only fade away slightly. There was still a dim outline of her name on my cheek. This should be good.

Just as I went to wipe it off, or attempt to, once more, the front door was being knocked on. I knew it wasn't Caleb because he had a key to my house. I turned the light off in the bathroom and fixed my hair as I walked towards the door. When I unlocked it and opened the door, three girls stood before me.

"You're early!" I exclaimed with a cheerful smile on my face.

"We didn't know when we should get here, you just said around 8 so here we are!" Spencer cheered. I let them in, hoping they hadn't noticed my "fake tattoo" on my cheek. When Emily walked in and passed me, she looked at me and giggled.

"What?" I asked nervously.

"Your cheek.." She whispered, bringing her thumb up to my cheek and wiping over it. "You fell asleep, didn't you?"

"Maybe.." I chuckled then closed the door behind her. Just as the door was about to close, Caleb came running in.

"I guess I am late?" He asked as he noticed the girls sitting down on the couch.

"Nope, we are just early!" Aria answered while plopping down on the couch, leaning against Spencer.

"Good!" He leaned down and pressed his lips roughly against mine. I smiled into it then pulled away to see Emily looking at me with an uncomfortable look. She quickly looked away and sat down on the floor in front of the couch. I cleared my throat and strolled over to her, sitting next to her.

"So, you three go to RoseWood High School, right?" I asked, as obvious as the answer would be.

"Yes." Spencer and Aria said in unison.

"Yeah.." Emily smiled at me then looked at Caleb as he leaned down and put the DVD in.

"I never see you girls around much. I think I have seen you a few times walking down the hall though, Emily." I said in fact.

"Yeah, we have a few classes together. Spencer and Aria don't have many classes with you but we always see you..you just don't see us." Emily look displeased and I felt like I had destroyed a child's dreams.

"I'm sorry. I have been a really bad person lately." I looked over to Caleb who was now sitting beside me and holding my hand. He seemed to have known that I wanted to change for the better. But it was so hard to.

Emily made a faint expression then leaned over to me. "When you meet the right person, you will find yourself." She whispered into my ear.

I smiled to her words and nodded in acceptance. It made me look over to Caleb and squeeze his hand as I rested my head on his shoulder.

The first thought I had when she said that was, _Caleb is that somebody. _But then I had a second thought. A thought I wish wouldn't have been true. Ever since I started dating Caleb, I only got snobby and mean. What if I had to let him go and meet someone new? I couldn't let Caleb go. He had to be the one. Or was it someone else that I didn't even expect would be the one. I glanced over to Emily who had her eyes fixed on the TV.

_"One reason we resist making deliberate choices is that choice equals change and most of us, feeling the world is unpredictable enough, try to minimise the trauma of change in our personal lives."_  
_-Hugh Mackay_

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! If you all haven't read my other stories, you know that I like to start the relationships quickly but this story will be different. You just have to be patient and stick to the story with me! Remember to review and leave questions/suggestions if you'd like! I am open to every question whether it needs a long or short answer! xo -Ashley**


	3. You Make My Dreams

**A/N: So...you know...Shay Mitchell liked my photo collage of her and Ashley on Instagram. No big deal, right? ha..haha...*dies* ANYWAYS! I am so excited that I only have 2 posts up for this story and I already almost have 20 reviews. It's an accomplishment for me because people normally don't read my stories and review, so thank you very much!**

**Insertnameherex, Guest, Sarah: I'm glad you all enjoyed it! I am starting to build up some great ideas for the rest of the story so it should be a pretty interesting plot.**

**Vic: Listen, I was literally dying of laughter at your review. I honestly didn't think of that about Armstrong and when I read what you commented, I told my dad (because he calls me Lance Armstrong after my incident) and he couldn't stop laughing. Thank you for the humor!**

**Luz: Oh, there will definitely be a lot of Sparia moments along with Hanna. Hopefully they will be good moments rather than bad ones! So far, only I know. ;)**

**Isoscelesbanana: Yes! I love that show! I was actually on Tumblr when I typed the last chapter and I saw a GIF set of Naomily and it inspired me to add that to my chapter! It worked out just fine!**

**LostLove2015: You have no idea how much it means when one person says I am amazing at writing. It really boosts my self-esteem! So, thank you very much!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Hanna POV**

_His hands roamed up my body in a thirsty attempt to reach my breasts. Our lips smashed together while our breathes were escaping our body, quickly. His palms groped my breasts over the thin fabric of my shirt and his tongue forced itself into my mouth. I began to moan and squirm at his touch. As my eyes opened, I saw his face. He smirked at me then his facial features began to become disfigured. It was like he was turning into someone else. Someone like- wait- Emily?_

_"Hanna, what's wrong? Hanna? You okay?"_

I woke up with a jolt, sitting on the leather couch in The Brew. I raised my gaze to two familiar faces.

"Spencer? Aria? What are you two doing here so early?" I rubbed my eyes and picked up my coffee cup, raising it to my lips.

"Aria and I normally come here this early. We have coffee every now and then, together. What are you doing here this early, if you don't mind me asking?" Spencer leaned on her right hip and gave me a quizzical look.

"I just needed to get out of the house. Caleb was supposed to meet me here, too, but I guess he slept in." I sighed and looked down at my phone as it sat on the coffee table, no text messages or missed calls from Caleb. I looked back up at their lost expressions and scooted over. "Sit down, guys. I don't bite."

They smiled brightly and plopped down on the couch, next to one another.

"So how long have you been with your boyfriend?" Aria asked as she took a small sip from her coffee.

"Oh, Caleb? About 6 months now. It's been a pretty smooth relationship. He's such a sweetheart." I answered with a large grin on my face.

"I'm sure he is." Spencer smiled at me with a gentle curve of her lips. She quickly looked down to her phone that was buzzing on the grayish table. I saw the contact name that appeared on her phone, making me grin to myself.

"Better answer her or she will get you later.." Aria said in a concerned tone.

"Hello?- Hey, Em!- Yeah, Aria and I are at The Brew!- No, we ran into a friend, actually. You should come by as soon as possible.- Nope, it's not Toby, he is working this summer, remember?" Spencer rolled her eyes as Emily mentioned Toby. I don't really recall anyone named Toby, unless it was that mysterious boy that I always saw in the hallways with Jenna.

"Emily and Spencer are like the two older sisters in the family. I am the small duckling that Spencer watches over and Emily provides the happy moments. Spencer and I definitely have a better connection though. We don't know why, it was just after one day of school and we knew we were going to be really good friends." Aria blissfully stated while looking up to Spencer with gleaming eyes.

"I've never really had a friend like that. Only Mona, my partner in crime, and Caleb, my knight in shining armor that never appears at the moments when I need him most." I scoffed while shaking my head.

"Boys will be boys.." Aria replied.

"Emily is on her way." Spencer said while hanging up her phone. "What were you two talking about that I missed out on?"

"Just relationships with friends and stuff." I answered as Aria giggled at me.

"Oh, Emily would love a conversation like that. She has been through some tough times with her love life. It would be pretty cool if she talked to someone who is in a relationship." Spencer chuckled then turned around when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Talking about my love life already?" Emily asked with a suspicious glare.

"Just teasing, Em. I wouldn't spill the beans if you didn't give me the right to do it." Spencer rolled her eyes while she elbowed Emily's side.

"How about, you girls finish whatever you came here for and we go for a walk?" Emily suggested and I nodded.

"Yeah, good idea, I walked here from my house." I mumbled with a guilty grin.

"You walked?!" Aria exclaimed.

"Well, I woke up early and I decided, why not? Now I am here and you three just so happen to have come at the same time." I looked over to Emily who was giving me a warm smile.

"Look at you, all energetic and ready to exercise!" Spencer wiggled her eyebrows then quickly stood up. As she stood up, she grabbed Aria's wrist and tugged her up. "Let's go, my little midget." Spencer wrapped an her arm over the shorter girls shoulder and squeezed her.

"So, do I get a tug and a hug like that?" Emily asked as we both stood up.

"Haha, funny!" I laughed out then noticed her serious expression. "Oh, you're not kidding..?" I grew nervous then she began to chuckle.

"I am totally messing with you! Don't freak out. My jokes will grow on you, haha!" She hooked her arm around mine and we began to walk out of The Brew.

The weather outside was pretty warm for a summer day. It was comfortable yet it began to grow hotter and hotter every second. Maybe it was because there was another body pressed against my side.

"Am I the only one getting this weird feeling like we are going to be good friends?" I asked, giving her a soft smile.

"I think so, too. I just hope your boyfriend doesn't mind if I steal you away some days to hang out with the girls?"

"I don't think he will mind at all. No need to worry about that." I replied.

"Good, then tell him that you will be busy tomorrow, when you see him later." She smirked while walking closely behind Spencer and Aria.

"Oh really? And where are we going, if I may ask?"

"Just going to hang out at my house tomorrow and possibly have a sleepover, if that's okay with you? Unless I am not cool enough for Ms. Marin." She gave me a cocky look while her eyebrow was raised and I shot back a similar expression.

"You're definitely not cool enough for me, Ms. Fields." I answered sarcastically and hit her hip with mine. "I'm kidding, dumb butt." We both giggled as we kept walking to my house.

* * *

"Yeah, Caleb, I know. I'm sorry! We still have the rest of the summer remember?" I reached out for him and grabbed his muscular forearm.

"You keep saying that but I don't see you spending the rest of it with me! You keep making plans with these random girls you just met!" He shouted while pacing around the kitchen.

It had been about 4 hours since the girls got here and left. Emily was the most excited out of the three girls, knowing tomorrow was just a few hours away. She kept texting me the clothes and other items I may want to bring. But now wasn't the time to text my friends. My boyfriend was having a sort of nervous break down.

"Caleb, babe, calm down please." I rushed over to him and wrapped my arms around him. "I'm right here with you. We are together right now. You know there is no other guy I would rather be with. Just give me the chance, when the time comes, to prove to you that this summer won't suck entirely." I ran my fingers through his hair as we looked into each other's eyes and he simply nodded.

"Fine, but you owe me soon, since you will be with your girls all day tomorrow." He snapped.

"I promise, whatever you want, as long as it is not impossible." I smiled genuinely and reached up to kiss his slim lips. They were cold and firm, as usual.

"I need to go pack now, for tomorrow. How about, if you're okay with it, you sleep over tonight? I think my mom would be okay with it." I suggested while raising an eyebrow.

"I would like that a lot." He smiled back at me then followed me upstairs. I opened my bedroom door and looked around for my duffel bag which was sitting in the corner of my room. I strutted towards it and threw it on my bed, zipping it open, and grabbing clothes from my drawers in a rush.

"Why are you in such a hurry?" He asked as he sat on my bed. It creaked when he sat down and his body bounced with the mattress.

"Well," I began to say as I stuffed the rest of my clothes and items inside the bag, "I had a dream today. A day dream. But it was interrupted and well, I don't want it to be a dream anymore.." I said while walking over to him, swaying my hips from side to side.

"Oh really? What was this dream about, hmm?" He wiggled his eyebrows, making me lean down and press a hot kiss against his lips.

"Well, I can tell you. Or," I pushed him down on my bed, "I can show you." I bit my lip and crawled on top of him, slowly. I swiped my tongue against his bottom lip and he trailed his hands down my sides. I moaned into the kiss as his grip tightened around my thighs. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

**A/N: I can't breathe. Oh my fucking god! So, I am typing some parts of the chapter as I am watching the new episode of PLL and the scene when Emily hits her head and...the blood. The blood! Ugh! Paige looked so worried and I wanted to just hold her and AHHH okay. I'm fine now. Sparia moments in the episode helped me. Make sure to review and if you want, which you will want to, request scenes to be drawn by Tantoun!**

**Also, I literally pulled an all-nighter (It is 8:30 AM right now) with my guy friend, talking about the girls I had "crushes" on and it got really bad so now I am tired and I will try to update later today or Saturday!**

**One more thing, I don't know if you all followed me on Instagram. If you have, comment on my recent pic and let me know so that I know y'all aren't like ghost followers and stuff. I hate that I have 1k+ followers and I only get like 20 likes on my photos, lol. Review/Follow/Favorite/Fangirl! You know the drill ;) xoxo Ashley!**


	4. Wake Me Up

**insertnameherex: Well, here is the next update, as you wish! I hope you love it more than the other chapter since this one will be all about Hannily and some Sparia moments.**

**LostLove2015: You are quickly becoming one of my favorite followers. Unfortunately, this story will have to have a lot of Haleb moments before Hannily actually really happens. The way this story will end will really mind fuck you, probably. I hope this chapter lifts your spirits!**

**Luz: Haha, I guess that little chapter was pretty good since everyone keeps saying "ahhhh!" Here is your next Hannily filled chapter, my loves!**

**gardenias-and-stars: There will be a lot of Hannily moments, I will try to give them some alone time but that is pretty hard since Caleb is going to become a problem.**

**The worst part about writing this story is that I am like so single, worse than the white crayon in the crayon box. So, I am typing with this super serious face like "stupid happy couples!" Haha, if only you could see my face.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Hanna POV**

Friday night's were always meant to be insane. But I woke up and my whole body was aching. It wasn't a terribly painful feeling, I just felt sore. Last night was definitely a rough night. Caleb hadn't backed down like he normally does. It was weird, though, I didn't enjoy it as much as I used to. It was like he lost his touch. He wasn't in my room when I woke up, which wasn't a surprise. Why? Well, my mom must be here, because I hear her heels clinking on the floor downstairs.

As I tiredly got out of my messy bed, I rub the back of my head. My hair was a mess and my eyes were probably smeared by the make-up I left on. I slid on my night slippers and dragged my feet across the floor, making a scratchy noise under my feet, towards the bathroom. When I looked in the mirror, I almost screamed. I looked like godzilla's ex-wife with badly done make-up.

I turned the water on, gathering as much water in my hand as possible, and splashing it on my face. I would use the make-up removers later, for now, I needed to pack my things for tonight. As I turned around, I noticed my bag was already sitting on the chair, stuffed and packed with my belongings.

"When the hell did I pack that up?" I scratched my head then shrugged, knowing it was better than not packing yet. My phone began to ring off the wall while it sat on my nightstand. I ran over to it and answered without looking at the contact name.

"Hello?"

_"Hey, you."_

"W-What? Who is-" I pulled the phone away from my ear and looked at my screen. **Emily.**

_"You're coming over, soon, right?" _

"Of course! I am actually getting ready right now! So, just give me a few minutes and I will be on my way. Okay?" I smiled, knowing she was probably doing the same. I used my shoulder as support for my phone while I walked around my room, looking for clothes to wear.

_"Good. We are going to be home alone because my mom is out of town for god know's what and my dad is never around. See you soon, blondie!" _

And with that, she hung up in a flash. I pulled the phone away from my ear and pressed the end button. I walked over to my drawers and pulled out a white long sleeve plain top and grabbed a pair of loose black sweatpants. Today was a lazy day, I might as well dress in lazy clothes. I scurried over to the bathroom and grabbed the wipes from under the sink, wiping the excess make-up off.

Then, I added a layer of eyeliner and mascara to my lashes before looking at myself in the mirror and smiling.

"Hello gorgeous." I said to myself then walked out of my room, grabbing my bad, and skipping downstairs.

"Good morning, sweet heart."

"Hey mom!" I chirped, walking over to her, then kissing her on the cheek.

"Someone is in a very ecstatic mood." She observed as she gave me a suspicious look.

"I am just having a sleepover with a group of friends." I smiled, walking over to where my car keys were.

"Oh, Mona?" She turned to the dirty dishes in the sink and began to wash them.

"No, mom, I said friends. As in more than one. As in I am not always a complete bitch."

"I'm not the one who said it. Have fun, though." My mom didn't turn around, instead, she continued washing dishes. I rolled my eyes and walked out the front door. I needed to run some errands before I go to Emily's house.

* * *

**Emily POV (Later that night)  
**"So, is your girl coming over?" Spencer asked from across the bed room.

"My girl?" I repeated what came out of her mouth.

"Yeah, Hanna. You guys have a great connection. I'm surprised you haven't attacked her with kisses." Spencer answered while wiggling her eyebrows.

"She's straight and she's taken, Spence." I looked down at my hands, still holding onto my phone.

"Whatever you say, Em."

"You two would be cute, though." Aria added as soon as Spencer got quiet. I didn't even bother to answer back.

I just began to let my mind drift. Hanna was quickly becoming a good friend of mine. But, it was so hard not to grow these feelings for her. Those damn deep blue eyes just look right through me. I know I just met her, I know she seems to come off as a complete bitch, but she isn't that bad. I see the good factors about her. I can tell how easily she can be put down or how concerned she is of a lot of things. She cares about a lot of people but she just hates getting hurt. I don't know how I could have picked up this much information after the short amount of time we have spent together, but I just caught on.

People say she only cares about herself, but I think I can change her. I want to help her.

My thoughts were clouded by a knocking at the front door. My head shot toward my bedroom door then to the girls in my room.

"Don't you two even think about-"

They both giggled then jumped up and ran down the stairs, as I lugged myself out of bed and walked behind them. They door flew open and Hanna was standing there with a bright smile on her face. Her dimples were deep in her cheeks and I couldn't help but smile back at her. I walked over to the two girls and split them apart, putting my hand out, and letting Hanna in.

"Welcome to the party of the summer!" Spencer shouted, giving Hanna a big and welcoming hug. Aria nodded and hugged Hanna too so I thought it would be okay if I did the same.

Hanna looked over at me and we exchanged nervous looks. I don't know what came over me, but I froze. I couldn't even budge. Hanna raised an eyebrow then grabbed me by the wrist, pulling me in for a hug. Her stomach pressed firmly against mine, her arms slung around my neck, and her head resting on my shoulder. I tensed up for a second and finally my arms wrapped securely around her waist.

"Hey.." I whispered.

"Hi.." She whispered back into my ear.

She smelled like lavender, it almost made me want to fall asleep right here in her arms. After a rather long time of hugging, I pulled away. I spotted Spencer and Aria eyeballing us out of the corner of my peripheral vision.

**Hanna POV**

"So, where am I sleeping for the night?" I asked as I looked around the house.

"Well, Aria and I always bunk together on the blow-up bed. So, if it's okay, you can sleep with Emily. Her bed is pretty big." Spencer gave me this look like she really wanted me to share the bed with Emily.

"Okay, I don't mind. But, I hope we are staying up and doing something fun. I brought some movies?" I lifted my bag that was holding a few movies, but Aria shook her head.

"No way, we are doing something else. Never have I ever..."

"No! Oh my god, no!" Emily snapped, shaking her head quickly.

"Why? It will be fun, Em." I encouraged her.

"Fine, get everything ready. Fast. I want to go to bed soon and I still want to watch a damn movie!"

Spencer and Aria squealed then ran over to the kitchen where they grabbed a bottle of liquor. They walked back over to us and I couldn't help but look over to Emily. She was playing with her hair while looking down at her feet. I walked over to her and sat her down on the couch next to me.

"So, how do you three play this?"

"Well, the normal way. You say something like.." Aria looked around and smirked "Never have I ever had sex more than once."

"Specific much?" Spencer spat. She reached over for the bottle of liquor and placed it in the middle of the table. I tried not to make it too obvious but I leaned forward and grabbed the bottle.

"And if we have done it we take a sip?" I asked and Aria nodded. I shrugged my shoulders and took a huge gulp. When I placed the bottle down, I noticed Emily smirking at me.

"Caleb must be tapping that ass a lot.." She whispered under her breath and I looked over at her, knowing she thinks I didn't hear her.

"Never have I ever kissed a girl.." I looked around and Emily was the only one to lean forward and take a gulp of the liquor. She cringed at the tangy taste then made a disgusted face.

"Haha, nice one, Hanna!"

The game went on for a while until I noticed Aria getting really drunk. She was all over Spencer, asking her for food and blankets. Emily and I were the most sober out of the four of us even though we were the first ones to drink. I stood up vigorously and walked over to my bag and pulled out a movie.

"Movie time, you two!" I shouted at Aria and Spencer as they were jumping all over each other. They snapped their attention up to me and groaned simultaneously as they stood up and got comfortable into each others sides.

Emily hooked her arm around mine and pulled me against her. "They will be too drunk to even remember anything." She whispered. It sent chills down my spine, like she was telling me we should do the nasty without worrying. I brushed the thought off and looked over to Emily. She was staring at the TV, the lights were out, and the room was pitch black. Only the light from the TV and the lights upstairs had emitted and lit up the room.

Emily seemed so calm, having her arms clinging tightly onto one of mine. I let my head fall down upon hers, smiling as she did the same on my shoulder. I managed to look over to Spencer and Aria who had snickered and began giggling in a huddle.

"Do you think they know what they are doing? Cause, from here, it looks like they are just making out." I pointed out and grinned.

"They always seem like they want to get their hands in each other's pants. It's pretty funny, actually." Emily chuckled then took a deep sigh.

"Are you already getting tired?" I asked, looking down at her.

"Yeah, but, ask me a personal question, Han." She quietly begged as she rested on my shoulder with her eyes closed.

"Okay.." I began to think of a good question and remembered what she said about her dad earlier. "Tell me about your parents?" I asked, tightening my grip around her midsection.

"Well," She took a deep breath and sat up, "my dad is in the army. My mom is just a very busy and some what successful woman. My dad is in the process of getting ready for war and, well, I never really see him. I just wished he was around more often, especially last year. My mom made an assumption about me being a lesbian and she flipped out. When my dad got back home, she told him and I thought my life was over, but it wasn't. He backed me up and he made sure that my mom would be okay with the fact that I was still the same girl but with a different perspective of love than her. They kept saying it was just a phase and I believed it was too." She whispered, looking right into my blue eyes. Her eyes were gorgeous, even when it was pitch black.

I raised my hand up and moved a strand of loose hair out of her face. "I'm glad someone stood up for you. I would kill to know someone who would do something so brave for me." My voice cracked from speaking so low. Emily just looked down at my hands and smiled with a soft scoff escaping her lips.

"You have no idea, do you? I will be your best friend, Hanna. I'll support you with anything and I always will. Just promise me you will follow your heart when you make any decision." She began to lean forward towards me, the empty space between us beginning to disappear.

"I- uh- okay.." I felt my breath get caught in my throat and just as there was going to be no space between our lips, Spencer jumped up.

"Let's go to bed, Aria!" She leaned down and grabbed Aria's arm, lugging it over her back. She lifted the shorter girl over her shoulder and carried her up the stairs in a shaky movement.

"We should go to bed, too, Han." She whispered, her eyes still closed, and her lips close to mine. I felt her minty breath hit my lips then she backed away and I almost groaned. Instead, I just nodded and stood up with her, turning the TV off.

Emily led me upstairs, knowing that I had no idea how to get around. When we walked into her room, she already had her bed ready. I had my bag hanging over my shoulder and I quickly set it down beside the end of her bed.

"I am guessing you are going to sleep in those?" Emily asked in a whisper since Spencer and Aria were already laying down on the blow-up bed.

"Yeah, I am." I answered.

"Well, then, hurry your ass up." Emily snickered then pulled the covers off the bed. I jumped in faster than I expected and we both began to giggle. Finally, the giggling subsided and we lay side be side, looking at each other.

"Goodnight, Hanna." She smiled at me sweetly and kissed my hand.

"Goodnight, Em." I replied, pulling the covers up to consume my body in its warmth.

I closed my eyes and began to wonder. What if I woke up and I was in my bed? What if this was all a dream? What if I was only happy when I escaped from reality? I pushed the treacherous thoughts away and drifted off into a deep sleep.

* * *

**I barely got reviews last chapter. Weird. But, I promise I will update soon! I hope you all know that this story will be moving very slowly! Right now, it seems like Hanna and Emily are like ready to just go crazy together but this is all just them building up something that they don't see coming towards them. So, please, review and leave some ideas or concerns! I am sorry for any mistakes, it is 2:20 AM and I am dead ass tired! The only thing that kept me up was this movie _Imagine Me and You_ and it is the cutest thing ever! Good night my loves! xo Ashley**


	5. Young and Beautiful

**LostLove2015: Yes, I will be your white crayon buddy! Also, I am trying not to make the Hannily relationship move way too fast, so no kisses anytime soon! But, in the mean time, I will make every Hannily moment as memorable as possible!**

**Guest: Thank you, here is another chapter! :)**

**AndreaGrimes: The first chapter was actually based on a true event that happened to me about 2 weeks ago. I am all healed now, though. Just a few scars here and there. Imagine Me and You is definitely in my top 10 movies! I'm glad you're enjoying the story :)**

**Vic: I will always see everyone's review, so don't worry if you think I won't see it! I added that whole drunk event in the chapter because it was so typical in the show xD Thank you for reviewing!**

**Insertnammeherex: I try to update as much as possible and as quickly as I can. Sometimes I will take a long time (A week tops) or I will update within 24 hours. Also, the kisses will be further into the story but don't worry!**

**Gardenias-and-stars: I love Sparia and Hannily, uuunf. They have so many moments in this season so far! Here is another update!**

**Equallyinsane1: I haven't seen your username in my notifications before. Glad to see this story is becoming so popular! I hope you enjoy this chapter, there will definitely be a lot of Haleb moments along with Hannily!**

**Intheuniverse1994: Oh lord, I was dying of laughter with your review. I have a dirty mind as well, so don't worry! When the girls do get together, it will get pretty "naughty". Haha!**

**Luz: Emily isn't really jealous of Caleb, but she is definitely finding herself in a strange place with Hanna. Another update for you!**

**AintNobody: Well, I am glad that my story is making a first impression :) The new season actually just started a few weeks ago, so I am sure you would enjoy the show either way! You should start watching it soon. Cheers!**

**A/N: Well, Jesus Christ, I have never gotten so many reviews on one chapter. Thank you for the feedback! I promise this chapter will be more intense than funny. Enjoy and hit that review button my loves! Who saw the new episode of PLL by the way? It lacked Hannily and Paily but Sparia was all over so I ain't even mad! Sorry for updating at like 1:00 AM all the time! I just can't go to sleep. Especially when you live in such a busy city. Bleh! Hope this chapter really boosts your spirits, ladies and gents! xo Ashley**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Hanna POV**

When I woke up, I had forgotten where I was. At first, I thought I was dreaming. I always had these weird dreams where I thought I was in some other home or something crazy like that. Completely outrageous, I know, but that's what dreams are for. All I remembered, from last night, was that the four of us girls were playing a game and we may or may not have gotten drunk. I climbed up the stairs with them and I ended up in bed with this fine brunette. The room was a blur, like I woke up in a disturbed area. I felt short movements under me, like I was moving up and down, over and over again. I lifted my head and noticed I wasn't lying down on something. I was lying down on someone. Emily Fields.

I tried my best not to make such a ruckus when I got off of her, but I just found out she was a pretty light sleeper. Her eyes stayed closed as she stirred in her sleep then brought her hand up to her eyes, rubbing them profusely.

"You're up.." She mumbled, still rubbing her eyes. She managed to pick herself up with her elbows, looking around the room in search for Aria and Spencer.

"Do you know where they went?" I asked while getting out of bed and walking over to the bathroom.

"The Brew, maybe? They always go together."

"Oh, yea, of course." I said as I turned the light on and squinted from the flash of brightness. I turned the water on then looked around for my bag. I scurried over to it, unzipped it, and pulled my toothbrush out.

"Do you need to go anywhere today?" Emily asked from the bed.

Before I put the toothbrush in my mouth, I turned to her with a blank expression and nodded my head in a slow motion. "Yeah, uh, Caleb actually really wanted to spend time with me today.."

"Oh..okay. Well, I can drop you off if you want?" She ran her fingers through her hair and raised her eyebrows.

"Thanks but I can drive back home. I came here in my car, remember?" I pointed out just before putting the toothbrush in my mouth.

She just smirked at me and gave me this look with her eyes that was just absolutely irresistible. I wasn't gay, right? I am totally straight. I know I am. I mean, I am dating the hottest guy in town right now and I can never get enough of him. I turned away from Emily, knowing she probably thought I was staring at her for way too long now. After a minute or so of brushing my teeth, I rinsed my mouth out.

I heard a phone ringing on the nightstand beside where Emily was sleeping. I looked over and saw her leaning over to her phone, picking it up, and answering it.

"Hello? Yeah. Yeah, that's fine. Don't worry, I won't leave. Okay, bye." She pulled the phone away from her ear and hung up. I caught a glimpse of the screen before it blacked out. Spencer had called her for some reason that I did not know.

"Who was that?" I asked as if I didn't already know.

Emily looked up then back down to her phone, tossing it across the bed. "It was just Spencer. She wanted me to stay here because her and Aria are on their way back now."

"Oh, so should I stay? I don't want to leave if you three have something planned for us." I was hoping she would say no but a part of me was begging for her to say yes.

"No, no you can go to Caleb. I've- We have had you cooped up with us a lot lately. I think he wants to spend time with his girlfriend." She chuckled and I just simply smiled. I was a little disappointed that she didn't ask me to stay but I guess that was a sign for me to go to Caleb.

"Well," I sighed as I walked over to the bed and looked through my bag for an outfit to where, "I will be off, then. Caleb is probably waiting for me at my place. Do you know what time it is by any chance?" I knew Caleb would be at my house at 3 PM but I didn't know how long I had for me to actually arrive home.

Emily looked over to her nightstand then turned back to me. "It's thirty minutes until 3, why?"

"Crap!" I hissed. "Caleb hates when I am late, I am in a hurry now." I walked around the bed and leaned down to Emily, our lips almost brushing against each other as we hugged. "See you soon!"

Emily stayed quiet, still surprised by my capricious attitude. She just hugged me back and let go as I pulled away. When I began walking towards the door, I grabbed my bag, I could feel her eyes watching me as I left.

* * *

As I pulled into my driveway, I noticed Caleb's car wasn't parked at the front. I began to wonder if he just walked here or he completely forgot. I stepped out of my car and slowly began to walk over to the front door in a boorish way.

I began to rummage through my purse, searching for my house keys. When I found them, I stuffed the key into the key hole and twisted it, unlocking the door.

"Babe, are you here?" I called out, pushing the door in. When I stepped inside, there was complete silence. I turned around and pushed the door closed, making sure I locked it correctly. The house was still silent, which meant that Caleb wasn't here. I took a deep breath and looked down at my feet, walking over to the kitchen.

I felt hands come around my waist and I jumped in surprise.

"Did I scare you?" He spoke into my ear with a low-toned and husky voice.

I giggled and slumped back into him. "Just a little, Caleb."

He smiled against my cheek then laid a small kiss on it. "Sorry."

I turned in his grasp and wrapped my arms around his neck. It didn't take long for me to look into his eyes and just stare. The longer I stared, the faster I realized, I felt...nothing. Maybe I was just in a bad mood. I leaned in quickly and planted my lips onto his, the slim touch of his lips against mine.

Still, nothing.

When I pulled away, my eyebrows were furrowed and my eyes stayed closed. I don't know what had gotten into me, but I needed answers. Fast.

"Hey, are you okay?" He asked in a whisper.

"Yeah, I think I just need some air.." I said while pushing myself away. He gave me this concerned look but then nodded.

"Alright, I will wait in the kitchen. Just...don't take too long, please?" He asked, almost begged, and I nodded.

When I walked towards the door, I searched through my purse for my phone. I realized it wasn't inside my bag. Just my luck.. The front door was already unlocked, so I just pulled it open and walked outside, closing the door behind me. When I looked up, I saw a familiar face that seemed to have always brightened my day for some odd reason.

"Hey.." She chirped before biting her lip with a friendly smile.

"Em! What are you doing here?" I grinned, walking over to her, and noticed her holding something in her hand.

She quickly raised her hand and shook it slowly, "you left your phone at my house. I thought you would probably die without it...I know I would. Hypothetically speaking!" She giggled and I did the same.

"Thank you.." I responded in a loud whisper. As soon as she handed me the phone, I sat on the steps in front of my porch. She gave me this confused look like I had gone mad, so she sat beside me to my left.

"Are you okay?" She looked down at me since I was sort of slouching.

"Do you ever think that you may be changing into someone who you thought you'd never be? Like it would be best for you but you know you will lose someone you love so much..?" I looked up at her with saddened eyes and I could see how much she was actually intrigued by my proposition.

"Actually," She began to speak then got comfortable, "I think that is a good thing. That you begin to realize in order to be happy with yourself, you have to let others go. Even if they are the people who you love the most. It will be scary at first, but in the end when you have gotten passed the sticks and stones, then everything will be okay and you will be glad that you made that decision for yourself. Take you, for instance. You are young and beautiful. You are one of the most popular girls in this town and now you are realizing that life isn't always about the glitz and glamour. What I think is that you will become just as friendly as you are right now with me and the girls. You can really change into someone who will make a huge and positive impact in everyones lives. Even after these few days, I feel like I have known you for my entire life. I know, it sounds insane, but life itself is insane. I just hope that you don't take the wrong turn and become worse than my old friend, Alison. Which, by the way, I doubt will happen. Because you're different from all the other popular and snobby girls in this town. You have a heart and you care about others just as they care about you. You understand how people feel and why they feel that way. It's just a matter of time for you to find yourself. I know you can do it. I know you can change. You're a good girl, Hanna. You are definitely one of the most courageous and loving girls I have ever met. I believe in you. Now it's your turn to believe in yourself." She smiled at me and I couldn't help but smile back, feeling like a tear was about to roll down my cheek.

I hooked my arm around her body and squeezed her tightly before standing up with her. "Thank you so much, Em."

"You can thank me when you have officially found yourself. You just needed a little kick-start." She smirked at me then grabbed my shoulder, letting her hand slide down my arm, then reaching my hand. I could say that I didn't feel anything, but that would be a lie. She really left a mark on me in a friendly way, sometimes in a not so friendly way. But that's okay.

"I will try to remember to." I chuckled then pulled myself away from her. "I should get back to Caleb. It was nice seeing you once again today, Emily. Thanks for the pep talk."

"Anytime, Han." She grinned widely and waved to me as she walked back to her car.

When I got inside, I saw Caleb by the window.

"Who was that?" He asked in concern.

"Emily. Don't worry about it." I grabbed his hand and walked with him over to the kitchen.

"So, what are we going to do for the rest of the day?" He asked.

"Well, we can make out and fool around," I ran my fingers through his long hair and he gave me this sexy smile, "or, we can go out to dinner and just talk like normal couples."

"I hate being like normal couples." He groaned, pulling me closer against him by my waist.

"But, you have to admit, it is a nice break from all the-"

"Yeah, I know. I guess we can go out to dinner." He sighed again then kissed my cheek. "I just hope that none of your friends 'run into us' like they have been doing, lately."

"What can I say? I am irresistible." I gave him this sassy smile and he just shook his head.

"Or maybe, you brain washed them!"

"Oh please, you know that requires too much thinking and smart stuff." I complained and he simply chuckled.

"Let's go, goof ball. I don't want you to get tired." He cupped my cheeks with his hands then pulled me down to his lips, where he placed a peck on my forehead. We began to walk out of the house, grabbing my phone so I didn't forget it again, and towards his car. I stepped down the porch and saw the tire marks on the asphalt of the street from Emily's car, I believe.

When I first met Caleb, I was in desperate need of a makeover. At that time, when I was desperate, I didn't realize the cons that came along with popularity and having a boyfriend. I normally just walked around with the usual problem of never seeing my dad around because my parents were divorced. Now, I have multiple problems. I have a boyfriend who is constantly in need of my attention. I have a manipulative friend that is getting back in town tomorrow, which means all hell will break loose. Then I have my mother who always tries to avoid my problems. But one of the biggest problems is myself. I did need a change. I did need to go back to how I was. Maybe not back to "Hefty Hanna", but definitely back to calm and friendly. I needed that group of friends who I could talk to whenever I needed them. I honestly think I have found them. But I need to get better with people in order for them to stick around. Emily was one-hundred percent on my side and I was grateful for that. She has really opened my eyes and I needed someone to do it sooner or later. She was sort of my kick-start, like she stated.

I began to think of what she said and it really hit me in the heart with a thud.

_I believe in you. Now it's your turn to believe in yourself. _She really did believe in me. I guess it is time to have faith in myself. Even if it meant losing some close friends.

* * *

**There is a part that I typed where I, myself, wanted Hanna to just lay a big smooch on Emily! Anyways, just pointing out that what I typed for Emily's speech is all original. I typed it right on the spot. So, there is no famous poet or author or whoever that typed that. So, if you ever want to use that, you can. Just give me credit :3 I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I will try to update soon, but maybe not tomorrow or the day after. I am going to get back on my bike for the first time in two weeks (LOL) after my little crash. This should be interesting! Haha, so I will update ASAP. Looking forward to your interesting reviews, by the way! ;) xo Ashley**


	6. Growing Old is Getting Old

**Insertnameherex: Yeah, Emily's speech is supposed to foreshadow something that will happen soon. SO, make sure you catch her in the next few chapters and what she says! :)**

**LostLove2015: Caleb is definitely all horny for Hanna, no doubt. But, Emily and Hanna will have more moments as the story goes on and the Haleb moments will still pile up too but they will subside soon. JUST WAIT FOR THEM HANNILY FEELS!**

**Vic: Oh, Vic, you never disappoint me. I don't know if Vic is short for Victoria or you're a guy. But, irregardless, you are correct. Caleb feels a little uncomfortable whenever Emily is around. He doesn't know why...yet.**

**Luz: I never got on my bike! Turns out, one of the chains were messed up. So I am not bad at riding bike, it was just the bike itself. I did go to the gym though...ANYWAYS! Hannily will get stronger and stronger by every chapter. But, as you all know, every lesbian couple has its ups and downs. Don't think I am going to play this one safe. ;)**

**Jay: They can't get together too quickly. They just met! But, they will be together soon..maybe. Just keep reading.**

**ConservEr1e: New reviewer. Nice to get more reviews :3 Here is another chapter since you want more of the story! **

**Equally insane1: Sorry I haven't updated as quickly as I normally do! Here is the next chapter my love.**

**A/N: I will be posting less often as usual since I am getting back in my daily gym routine. Sorry! But remember, you can always contact me to see how the next updates are coming along. I don't mind the spamming or the late night messages, whatever you guys call it. Remember to review! It's how I know where to take my next step in the story. :3 xo Ashley**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Emily POV**

I never really understood why some people chose the paths they are on. I don't think I could ever be put in the position where I had to be with someone who could never love me for me. That's how I see a lot of my friends' relationships. There's nothing I can do to help them except wake them up and get their heads out of their asses. Spencer is probably the most calm out of us four. Well, us three and Hanna. I don't know if Hanna considers herself part of the group yet, since she is all popular and stuff. She was the type of girl who goes by the image, or so that's what everyone thinks. The way I see it, she is a genuine girl. She doesn't care what others think of her and that's a very good thing as long as it doesn't get out of control. She has this glow, too. Like when she walks into a room, no matter where she is, she just emits this bright glow that puts so many smiles on everyone's face.

I can lie and say that I don't feel this connection with her...but why would I even do that if there is no chance. She has this cocky ass little jerk of a boyfriend that I have had many sights of. This one time, I saw him exchanging money with some kid that I have never seen before and when he didn't bring enough money, Caleb would go crazy. It pisses me off when people have two faces. It's like saying you have to be one way around certain people just so you are accepted. I couldn't do that. I just go with life and my emotions as the time goes by.

Maybe I am just over looking everything. Maybe I am the hypocrite who can't get a clue on everyone or anything. Maybe I was just jealous of the fact that a guy like Caleb could have a girl like Hanna. I could never love anyone like that, I am too scared. I'm scared of the fall and what happens when I try to get back up. I've had bad experiences with many men including some women, but none of them could actually make me feel so wanted. That's all I wanted..was to _be _wanted and loved. Because of me being me. That's all I ask for.

My phone began to buzz as I sat in my car at a red light. It was Hanna.

"Hello?" I asked with a rather delighted tone.

"Hey! What's up, Em?" She seemed just as upbeat as me, which was a plus.

"I'm driving home, do you think I can call you later?" I asked.

"Actually, I am just down the street from your house, can I just meet you there?"

I grinned at her offer which I knew I couldn't deny. I nodded my head even though she couldn't see me. "Sure! See you there." The light had just turned green as she said bye and hung up.

I guess I could get back to thinking. I thought a lot when I needed to just get away from all the damn problems that people bring up. I kept driving, getting closer and closer to my house. Have you ever thought of how life would be like if you just found that escape from all the drama? The issues and the bumps on the road. I would do anything to feel like I had no worries, and to be honest, I think I have. I've gone through all the heartbreak and all the downhill moments just to come crashing down. It takes all of your power and self-reassurance to just pick yourself back up and say "Okay, this is it, this is how life is and now it's time for me to make the most of it". It definitely took me some time, but that time has paid off to where I am right now.

I finally reached my driveway and pulled in slowly. Hanna was waiting at my steps, her knees pulled up to her chest as she watched me step out of my car.

"Took you long enough, Em!" She shouted, jumping up and prancing over to me.

I opened my arms wide, knowing she was going to give me a warm embracing hug. "Yeah, traffic is a bitch." I scoffed and she pulled away from my slender arms. "Let's go inside. I think that would be a much more suitable place to just chat."

"Good, I ironed my hair and the weather is ugly out here." She popped her eyebrows up then gave me a 'just kidding' glance.

"You first, Blondie." I smiled and waved my hand towards the door as I unlocked it.

"Thank you!" Hanna walked passed me and looked around the area, as if she hadn't ever seen the inside of my house before.

"What's wrong?" I asked as I noticed how much of a lost puppy she looked like at the moment.

"Nothing, I just never really saw the inside of your house that well. Or I don't remember?" She turned to look at me and we laughed simultaneously, remembering the night we all got a bit tipsy.

"Anyways, how are you and your boy toy?" I mumbled the last part, knowing it was a bit too soon for me to say something like that to her. But I didn't have a filter at the moment.

"Huh?" She looked back at me with a confused expression on her slightly pale face.

"How are you and Caleb?" I asked again in a much more friendlier way. I didn't need to be on the wrong foot with Hanna in a time like this.

"We are just like every other couple. A happy, lip-smacking, big-hearted couple." She plopped down on the couch and huffed out a large amount of air as she responded. I tilted my head and raised an eyebrow as I began to sit next to her.

"Are you two-"

"We are fine. I just want some time away from him." She brought her hand up and grabbed a strand of her blonde hair, twirling it around her finger.

"Okay, sorry, Han." I sighed and began to scoot closer, gently placing my arm over her shoulder so she could lean on my own.

"Can I ask you a really random question?" She spoke softly, making sure that she didn't move an inch away from my body.

"Sure.."

"If you could just get away from this hell hole, cause RoseWood is terrible, where would you go?" Her voice became rather raspy and I could tell by the calm tone of it mixed with the raspyness, she was really intrigued on how I would answer.

"Well, I've always wanted to go to Europe. Maybe Italy or Spain." I replied as I looked up at the ceiling and drew circles on her shoulder with my thumb.

"Why? If you don't mind me asking.."

"I don't mind. I guess, I just really want to be away from everyone that I know. I could go somewhere that no one would recognize me and I could just be myself. I wouldn't have to worry about those girls who talk behind my back. I would be relaxing and bathing in the light of the sun. Even though my skin is already-"

"Sun-kissed.." She finished my sentence, looking up at me, with a smile on her gleaming face.

"Yeah." I whispered.

The front door made a clinking noise, as though it was being unlocked, and it opened slowly. I stood up in a rush, hoping it wasn't someone trying to break in. Which they would have successfully done.

"Mom?" I asked in surprise as my mother walked through the front door.

"Oh, hey, sweetie! I didn't know you had a friend over!" My mom walked over to Hanna and raised her hand out towards the blonde girl.

"Hi, I am Hanna Marin." Hanna said with a large smile on her face. Her dimples showed just in the middle of her cheeks, which I thought was adorable.

"Pam Fields. You don't have to call me Mrs. Fields. I am comfortable with Pam." She did that scary large smile she always does with my friends. Typically, if I only had one person over that weren't Spencer or Aria, then they were labelled as my crush or my girlfriend.

"It's nice to finally meet you!" Hanna chimed.

"Yeah, Emily never told me she had a girlfriend." My mom spat out and I wanted to just walk out of the room with a paper bag over my head. She really ruined it.

"W-what? No! I- oh, I am just a friend!" Hanna looked like she was about to faint. She got so jumpy and caught off guard, I could see it.

"Oh! I am so sorry! I didn't know!" My mom raised a hand to her mouth and I just smiled like a completely lost idiot. "Well, would it be weird if I asked you to join us for dinner tomorrow, Hanna? It's just a friendly dinner with the family."

"Mom, I don't think that's a-" I was cut off with Hanna elbowing my side.

"I would love to! What time should I be here?" Hanna had this huge smirk on her face like she totally wanted to embarrass me, but I knew she wouldn't. She was straight, but god damn it, did she know how to tease a gay girl so well.

"Around 6 or 7 at night." My mom answered and put her hand on my shoulder, giving it a light squeeze. "Well, I am going upstairs to take a shower before I go out to pick up some food from the store. I will see you soon, Hanna!" She began walking upstairs to her room, shouting down to Hanna before she disappeared.

"I am so sorry about that. I swear I didn't- I am just sorry." I began to turn to Hanna and breathed out. I knew that she must have been so confused, so I had to apologize in advance.

"It's fine, don't worry. I just never thought I would find out you were a lesbian through your mom."

I froze in my place. I thought she knew. Or did I not mention that one fact about me? No, I am pretty sure I told her. I mean, I did take a sip of alcohol from that 'I have never kissed a girl' thing. "I thought you knew.."

"Well, I figured you were just curious or something. I just never really had a 100% confirmation from you telling me that you were gay." She smirked while wrinkling up her forehead from looking up to me.

"Oh, now you know." I said, nodding my head slowly. "This isn't going to make you run out and never talk to me again, is it?" I asked in a slight feeling of fear.

"What if I did..?" She asked, taking a step closer to me.

I wasn't going to become the whipped girl. I couldn't. I had to bite when she bit, and if she kept coming back at me, I had to bite harder. "Well, that's your loss then." I whispered, leaning down to her ear.

She scoffed then opened her mouth, not saying anything too quickly, but just fast enough. "We will see who the lucky one is, Fields. I'll see you tomorrow night, yeah?" She asked, backing away slowly with this devilish grin on her face. I didn't even respond. I just crossed my arms over my chest and nodded in a slow stride.

Two can play at that game, Hanna Marin. But there will be one winner, no ties.

* * *

**Short chapter here cause it is 2:20 AM right now and I need to get up early for the gym, yaaaay. (nooo)  
****Also, some people were asking me how I write and what really just gets me going. Honestly, I just listen to some good Indie/Alternative music or specifically Lana Del Rey/The Script/ColdPlay those types of artists. I can only write by how my mood is set. If I am mad, I don't normally write. It really screws up the chapter and I would rather wait a day or two to write so much better than just "Christmas tree it". **

**A/N: So, there was DEFINITELY a lot of Hannily in this chapter. Not just cause they were the only two, other than Pam, in the chapter. But, there were glances and just flirting. Also, there is a foreshadowing part in this chapter that will really set the ending of this story in a way that you all may cry. Wut. Don't guess it, you will ruin the story for yourself if you figure it out. Seriously don't do it. I will slap you. **

**P.S. I just want to say that I am going on a date tomorrow so I won't update until Tuesday or Wednesday because I have MMA on Monday...Just letting you all know so you don't have titty attacks. **

**Review my loves! xo Ashley**


	7. Infinite Cracks

**LostLove2015: I had the time of my life at the gym for the past few days...not. But, I gotta do what i gotta do in order to get my little abs back :3 On to the story! I think what makes this story so...different, is that they are doing the little things that express some type of affection.**

**Guest & Beccah21: Here is more Hannily for you two :)**

**Vic: Vic! What's up, Vic? Lol. We should go to a ColdPlay concert together. What do you say? ;) Yes, Hanna is definitely going to do some evil. But it may not be in the sweet way..unfortunately. Every love story has that one conflict. This story may seem to only have Caleb as the conflict, but it's not the only one.**

**Luz: I ship Hannily Titanically. Not even an iceberg can take them down because they are Hannily and Hannily is life. Did you ever hear of an iceberg that took down life? I didn't think so xD LANA DEL REY IS MY GIIIIIIRL! My favorite song is Young and Beautiful :3**

**Insertnameherex: The dinner is going to be pretty quick. Like only two sentences. No jk, it's going to be pretty long then something is going to happen then Hanna will say something then yeah...lots of writing. God I am so hyper. **

**Recklesslittleliar: I am so sore from the gym. But, trust me, maintaining sanity is the least of my worries. But, thank you for the review! Hope to see your name around my notifications more often :D**

**Hannah: Actually, she just admitted to kissing a girl before in that chapter. Just cause you kiss a girl doesn't mean you are a lesbian. It just means you kissed someone. So, boo-yah!**

**A/N: I love drama. and fighting. and sad moments. Not like in a good way, I just like how it builds up a story. But, I also believe in happy endings...maybe. Also, if you're not at the maturity level to understand sexuality and just understanding other people's point of views on things, then this story isn't for you. I reread all of my chapters almost every night to make sure I haven't repeated a fact or anything. Sorry if this offends any of you, but it had to be said...enjoy! xo Ashley**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Hanna POV**

"Mom! I'm going over Emily's house!" I screamed up the stairs as I walked towards the front door and grabbed the shiny knob. I opened the door with a loud thud behind it. "What the-" I looked outside and noticed Caleb standing behind the wooden door.

"Ow?" He chuckled while rubbing his head.

"Oh, shit, i'm sorry, babe!" I closed the door quickly and grabbed him by his cheeks, planting a soft kiss on his head.

"It's okay." He brushed me off then checked out my outfit. "Uh, is there another boy I don't know about, Ms. Marin?" He raised an eyebrow at me and smirked.

"No, relax. It's just for dinner with Emily and her family. They invited me over." I smiled at him and leaned over to give him a kiss. But I noticed his disturbed expression on his face.

"Oh, Emily.." He breathed out and I furrowed my eyebrows.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." He answered vaguely.

"Tell me, Caleb." I cupped his cheeks with my hands and forced him to look at me.

"I miss you, Hanna. I just want to spend time with you more often. It's the same damn problem as usual." He complained, still mad about me always being around Emily.

"You do know that this is the summer, right? This isn't high school, anymore. We can't be in every single class together because there are no classes. Our lockers aren't just across from each other in the summer because there are no lockers. I'm sorry, Caleb. I just thought it would be nice to make more friends and all." I looked into his eyes and ran my fingers through his dark brown hair.

"Sorry. I don't know what has gotten into me. I just," He wrapped his arms around my waist and leaned his forehead against mine, "I don't want to lose the one thing that has kept me here, in Rosewood, for so long."

"I know, Caleb. Don't worry." I finally let my eyelids shut as I leaned in closer and kissed him softly, a quick peck, then pulled away and began to walk towards my car.

"Hanna, don't get back too late. Okay?" He shouted as I walked over to my car.

"Caleb." I gave him a 'don't talk to me like I am a child' look and he just shook his head.

"I want to hang out with you tonight. Or tomorrow?" He asked as I sat in the front seat and smiled sweetly at him.

"See you later, Caleb." I winked and drove off, leaving a grin on his face.

* * *

**Emily POV**

I woke up from the longest nap of history. I thought that if I took a quick nap, I could get the stress off my mind. Instead, I took a longer nap than expected and I am just as nervous as I was a few hours ago.

"Emily, get up! Your friend should be here any minute." My mom walked across the hallway, crossing in front of my room, then began walking down to the kitchen.

"I'm going!" I grumbled, tossing my hair around then dragging myself out of bed.

The room was pretty cold. Like I had sat in an igloo or on a block of ice for the past 5 hours. I dragged my feet across the floor and walked over to the bathroom in a lazy matter. I had my navy blue v-neck shirt on with skinny blue jeans and some black boots that were sitting beside my bed. I cleaned up my hair a bit, brushing a few strands here and there.

I heard my phone vibrating continuously on my night stand as I exited the bathroom. I scurried over to it, grabbing it just before looking at the screen.

Text message from Hanna.

_I am pulling in right now! :)_

I smiled at the text and walked over to my window, looking out to spot a gorgeous looking blonde just strolling to my front door. I turned quickly and almost sprinted completely down stairs to the front door.

"Mom, she's here!"

"Okay, your father is getting ready. Let her in."

I nodded and took a few seconds to breathe before opening the door.

"Hey!" She squealed as she lunged forward and hugged me tightly.

"Hey there, Hanna." I giggled, hugging her back with open arms. She smelled sort of fresh and fruity, like she just got out of the shower. I could tell she was wearing a Victoria Secret perfume, because she smells just like the _Heavenly _perfume. I would know.

"Hi, Hanna! I'm glad you could make it! I just put the food on the table. Come sit down, please." My mom waved her over to the table, pulling out the seat that was next to the one I normally sat at. I gave my mom a knowing glare and she just smirked towards me.

"Okay, I am here!" My father announced as he came running down the stairs in a nice button downed white shirt and neatly ironed pants.

"Looking good, dad." I complimented him as I raised an eyebrow and crossed my arms.

"Hello, it's nice to finally meet you. Emmy here has talked so much about you in the past few days. Are you her-"

"Not my girlfriend, dad. She, uh, has a boyfriend." I trailed off and looked down, avoiding the awkward eye contact with my father and Hanna.

"It's okay, Em. You probably just talk so highly of me, he thinks I am your girlfriend." She wiggled her eyebrows at me as my parents turned to sit at the table. I elbowed Hanna lightly and she just snickered at me, sitting down right beside my chair.

I didn't know how this dinner would go. Whether it would be smooth and just full of a friendly conversation, or if it would turn into some debate over something stupid like watching football more than basketball or being a republican or a democratic. It was completely random but my dad had his ways of sneaking those types of questions into any conversation.

It didn't matter though, you know why?

Hanna kept giving me this look like she understood. Like she knew that I was growing nervous. My palms began to sweat and I didn't know why I was getting so shaky.

As I wiped my palms against my jeans, I felt a cold hand brush against mine, grabbing at my thumb. I looked down quickly and saw Hanna's hand resting on my thigh, reaching for my hand. I couldn't help but all, she was straight. Or so I thought she was. Then again, I was really nervous. And I day dream to get my mind off of things when I am nervous.

So I snapped out of it.

Hanna's hand was never on my leg. I was just trying to calm myself down. All that did was make me want to hold her hand even more. But we all knew why that wouldn't happen.

She has a boyfriend.

And why would Hanna Marin want to hold _my _hand? Because she was changing, possibly for me? Maybe.

* * *

The utensils began clinking as we all finished our last bites of the mashed potatoes and grilled chicken.

"Where is the bathroom?" Hanna asked as she put down her knife and fork.

"Just down the hall, last door to your right." My mom said in response to Hanna.

"Okay, please excuse me!" Hanna stood up and smiled as she walked down the hall, disappearing from the room.

My mother, father, and I stood up and began picking up the table. My mom had this smirk on her face like she wanted to say something but she felt so guilty saying it.

"What do you want to say, mom? I can see it on your face, that whatever you want to ask me, it's killing you." I leaned against the kitchen counter and waited for my mom to respond.

She turned the water from the sink on and began washing some dishes. "I just don't get it. You are so crushing on that girl, but you know she is straight _and _she has a boyfriend! Haven't you learned from your past relationships like that, that you never play with fire. Especially with a girl like Hanna."

"What's that supposed to mean, mom?"

"Honey, you two should talk about this later." My dad interrupted.

"All I am saying is that you are going to get yourself hurt.." My mom breathed out then rinsed off the plate she just washed.

"So, you're telling me that Hanna is trouble? You don't know her."

"No, Emily, I am saying that you can't go after someone who is with someone else. She is obviously happy with her boyfriend."

"I am not even into her like that. She's my friend, mom."

We heard the bathroom toilet flushing then the door opening, which meant that Hanna was coming back.

"That's what you said about Maya."

"Never compare Hanna to Maya." I snapped at her.

"What?" Hanna asked as she walked into the room.

"Oh, I was just telling my mom how you are like Spencer and Aria. Really good friend." I tried to laugh it off, looking over to my mom who just rolled her eyes.

"I am going up to bed, I think I have had too much beer." My dad said, stumbling over to the stairs.

"He isn't drunk. I think he is just faking it.." I shrugged him off then looked over to Hanna who was chuckling in the corner.

"Well, I think I should be getting home." Hanna began walking back towards the door, clapping her hands together once.

"No, sweetheart, you should stay over!" My mom turned away from the sink and grinned towards Hanna. I shook my head at her, pleading for her to say no, but Hanna ignored me with a devilish smile.

"Okay, thank you, Mrs. Fields!"

"Please, call me Pam."

Hanna walked over to me and grinned. "So, am I going to use your clothes or am I sleeping nak-"

"Ahhh no hush!" I grabbed the back of her neck and covered her mouth with my other hand. "Mom, we are going to be upstairs!" I released her mouth and neck then tugged her by the wrist.

"Thanks for the food, Pam!" Hanna shouted down the steps as I almost dragged her up to my room.

I pushed the door open and Hanna trailed in behind me, jumping on the bed and kicking her shoes off.

"You totally ignored me." I complained. "I said _not _to stay over. But you went right ahead and said yes to my mom!"

"Aww, is Emily mad at Hanna?" She got on her knees and leaned over to me, grabbing my shoulders and shaking me. "Don't act like you don't want me here. Even if you tried not to, you would still want me around." She winked at me then got off the bed.

"Don't get cocky with me, Marin."

"It's called confidence and I am full of it." She pulled her shirt off and I tossed her a large faded out green t-shirt and a pair of shorts.

"Here you go, you can wear these." I said then walked over to my drawers, grabbing a pair of pajamas for the night.

"Emily.." I turned around to see Hanna, just inches away from me, now.

She took a step forward and ran her fingers through my hair, looking right into my eyes. Her eyes were perfectly blue, deep like the ocean, bright like the sky, but mysterious like a riddle that can't be solved. It was like she was just looking into me and reading all of the dark secrets I held inside like a safe.

"Han, I can't-" I pushed her away as she got closer. the guilt I felt as I pushed her further and further away just hit me like a train going full speed.

"I- i'm sorry." She backed away and her eyes just seemed to break. She went from completely lustful eyes to an innocent cute blonde in the matter of 5 seconds. "I have a boyfriend and I can't be cheating or- I wouldn't want him to cheat. God, Em, I am so sorry."

"Don't worry about it. Let's just go to bed." I brushed off what just happened and pulled the covers from the bed. As I laid down in bed, I turned the light off, then pulled the thick linen back onto our bodies.

I wanted to go back in time, just a few years, to maybe have met Hanna sooner. Possibly helped her be who she can be if I were around. Caleb wouldn't have come along. He wouldn't have changed her. God, I really want to kiss her, too.

**Hanna POV  
**I don't know what has gotten into me. I felt Emily's back pressed against mine, like we weren't allowed to even look at each other. I knew that what I was about to do was wrong, but she made it feel and seem so right. I thought I could have done it without a problem. But it's so hard to do it because I would feel guilty after. Cheating on Caleb, I couldn't do it. Especially not with Emily. How would she see me if I did that? Cheating on someone I 'loved'. She would begin to have trust issues with me.

Damn..how badly I just wanted to kiss her.

* * *

**I am the troll master! I should just change my username to "TrollMaster" and have an award. No, just kidding, but you have to admit that you are pretty mad that they haven't kissed. Even though we haven't reached 10 chapters yet! Just so you know...things won't get all intimate and sexual and..Hannily (lol), until like chapter 11-15. Around those chapters is when it begins. Haha, that sounds like some war phrase.**

**"The Battle of Haleb and Hannily begins!" **

**God, I am such a geek. Remember to review and leave your little funny jokes. I love them jokes. Especially Vic, you're the funny one with the fun-facts. You're cool, Vic. :) So are the rest of you! I love ALL of you! I wouldn't be writing right now if it weren't for all of my followers, so, thank you all so so sooo much! xo Ashley**


	8. Never Say Never

**A/N: Jesus pieces, I got a lot of reviews! I guess I am doing something right, lmfao! Sorry I haven't updated in such a long time (a week lol) I have been with my friend and I also gashed my toe last night so I have been in a lot of pain! Anyways, time to reply to you lovelies! **

**LostLove2015: I read your story, so far I love it! Also, Emily is going to be imagining a lot of things, as well as Hanna. They aren't going to get together anytime soon but that doesn't mean they won't kiss or anything. ;D**

**Vic: Hi, Vic.. :3 how are you? Lol, Xbox kids? Yeah, I hate XBOXLive for that reason! I am the PS3 girl, everyone loves me ;) I play Blackops 2 and The Last Of Us alllll day...it's an addiction..haha!**

**Kekookz: I like trolling..it's fun because you all like squirm and get so frustrated haha! Now I understand why Marlene King does this so much to us.**

**Guest(s): Thanks for the reviews, you two. I appreciate it.**

**Recklesslittleliar: Lmao but the gym is like my time to think! I jam out to music and think of what to write for my stories! But thank you for your concern :3**

**Equallyinsane1: I didn't catch that! When you pointed that out I felt sooo stupid because I am a democrat...how awkward. But I fixed it! Thank you for telling me, love.**

**Luz: I fangirl every time I read your name cause it reminds me "Imagine Me & You". I don't know if I have mentioned that before. But uuunf. Lmfao, good to see you fangirling over my amateur story.**

**Insternameherex: Trollololol haha. I am going to be a tease this entire story...it's what I do best. ;) comes naturally to me.**

**Hannah: I totally missed that. I could have sworn I typed something else but I guess not. I fixed the chapter so now everything makes a little bit more sense. So, thank you so much, Hannah! :)**

**Sabrina Bayonet: Sorry for the hold up, here is the next chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Hanna POV**

_My hands trailed up her sides as she lay asleep. A smug smile tugged at her lips and her eyes fluttered open. My breath got caught in my throat as her hand traced my neck then reached up as her fingers got tangled in my blonde hair. I looked straight into her eyes, knowing my blue pupils were piercing through her dark chocolate eyes. She leaned in closely towards my lips, keeping a safe distance from them. She finally pulled me in and our lips attached. Her lips were a lot thicker and softer than Caleb's, which I liked a lot. _

_I was laying on her now, her body didn't even budge or move away from mine. She hooked her free hand around my waist, and in one swift movement, she flipped us over and she was on top of me. Our eyes stayed shut as our lips began to smash together. She tasted sweet, on her lips, of course. She finally pulled away and placed a few peppered kisses on the base of my neck until she reached just behind my ear. I thought she would keep going, but instead, she pulled away and whispered in my ear. _

_"Snap out of it, Hanna.." She whispered in a slightly aggressive way. My eyes shot open then I realized what I was doing._

_Day dreaming. _

"Hanna, are you even listening?" Caleb shrieked as we sat on my couch.

"Yeah, sorry babe, I dozed off." I rubbed my forehead then let my hand brush passed my neck, remembering that surreal feeling of Emily's lips on my neck.

"You've been doing that a lot.." He complained, scooting closer to me with a worried look on his pale face.

"I know. I can't do anything about it though. You know how I get when-" I was cut off by him grabbing my hand and pulling me in for a kiss. "Hey, what was that for?" I asked while pushing myself away.

"You have been avoiding me..and I wanted to know if it was because...um.." He ran his fingers through his hair and I grumbled.

"You think I am cheating on you.." I finished his sentence.

"Hanna, you know that I-"

"No, I get it. You feel like I am becoming distant. That's okay, because I think I am. I have hung out with Emily a lot." I got up and began to walk to the front of the house to grab my purse. "I get that you are mad about that, I really do. But you have to trust me.." I begged as I turned on my heels. He had been following me, knowing I was about to go outside to my car.

"I care about you a lot, Hanna. I don't want to lose the one person who I know can make me happy." He reached out and grabbed my wrist, turning me around after I opened the door. I slowly walked backwards with him, not looking away from his daring eyes.

"You don't have to worry so much. She is just some girl. A friend. Nothing special. No one special. She means nothing compared to you. You are the one I am thinking of at the end of the day. I don't know if you think I am gay for her, because I have been with her a lot lately. But I am not. I am straight. I am in love. In love with you. You have to believe me." I cupped his cheek in my left hand and stepped forward to him. I knew that I was totally spitting words at him, because I actually cared so much about Emily. She is the first person to care more about me than I cared about myself. She pushed all of the negativity away from my life when she was around and replaced the bad with good. I needed her just as much as she needed me. Or maybe she needed me more than I truly thought.

"I believe you.." He whispered before pressing his cold and slim lips against mine. I don't know what it was about him, but he always seemed to prove me wrong about not having feelings for Emily. Because I knew they were there. I knew I had a lot of feelings for her. But I never wanted them.

"Let's go to The Brew.." I said, pulling away from him and smiling sweetly.

"Alright, let's go."

* * *

**Emily POV**

What was I supposed to do? I just heard the most heartbreaking thing in the past month or so. I couldn't believe it. I couldn't possibly process it through my mind. I was no one special? Just a friend? Bullshit, Hanna. I just kept walking, stuffing my hands into my jacket pockets. My head hung low as the sun beamed down in my path, emitting a large amount of heat and light.

I knew that once I reached The Brew, I would run into Spencer, Aria, and possibly Hanna. I didn't want to look at her though. I couldn't just look at her and act like everything was okay. I just so happened to be passing by Hanna's house while walking to The Brew. Why was I walking when I had a car? I don't know. I just decided to go walking for some coffee.

I began to reach The Brew, noticing Spencer's car parked across the street. It would take all the courage inside me to look at them and pretend like everything is okay. But Spencer always knew when something was bothering me. I pushed the heavy door open, looking around for the two girls.

"Em, over here!" Aria waved to me from across the coffee shop.

I pushed a fake smile on my face and strolled over to them, avoiding any eye contact. Spencer immediately caught on and nudged my side.

"What's gotten into you?" She had this concerned look on her face and I just brushed it off.

"Nothing, I just didn't get enough sleep." I wasn't lying either. Hanna slept over and I couldn't sleep. Whenever I _did _fall asleep, I would just wake up like an hour later. It was a terrible night. Also a wonderful night, but still, I needed my beauty sleep. Especially when I am with Hanna most of the time, now.

"Liar.." She hissed. Aria hit her on the arm softly to shut her up. Aria always knew when it was the right time to keep Spencer quiet.

"Just drop it, okay?" I snapped just as the front door of the shop was pushed open. Hanna walked in, holding Caleb's hand, with a huge smile on her face.

A fake smile.

She had this weird crooked look in her smile when she was acting. That's when I knew that Hanna wasn't being completely honest about what she said earlier. We made eye contact from across the room. It was a quick 5 seconds, but it was like we told each other an entire apology with just one look. Why would we apologize? You're about to find out.

"Hanna!" Aria shrieked as she waved at the tall blonde. I rolled my eyes as I watched Caleb depart from Hanna's side.

"Where is your boy toy going?" I snapped at her and she shot me an offended look.

"Excuse you?" She asked with attitude.

"Oh, sorry, did I stutter? Of course, whatever I say doesn't matter, right? I am just a friend. Nobody special, right?" I glared at her, taking a step closer to her. But she pushed me away and turned quickly, walking back to where Caleb was, then out the door.

"Not even 5 minutes and you already have her running away. What the hell was that about?!" Spencer grabbed my forearm, tugging me tightly.

"Relax, we are fine. I will talk to her later.." I let out a deep breath then noticed Caleb storming over to me.

"What did you say to her?" He got in my face, making himself seem all big and tough.

"I didn't say anything. Why do you even care? You never truly cared about that girl. She was a sweetheart before you came along." I sneered at him and he just chuckled.

"She was nothing before she met me. I love her and she loves me. She isn't a dyke like you, so just back off, okay? I get that you have the hots for my girlfriends, but she told me herself that she doesn't look at you that way. Got it?" He snapped at me, narrowing his eyes and clenching his fists.

Spencer and Aria stood quietly behind me, just drinking their coffee's and minding their own business. Well, maybe they were listening and being nosy. But who wouldn't be?

"That's not what she told me last night..maybe you should keep yourself in check while your girlfriend is out and about. She deserves so much better than you. You have her on this tight leash where you just push her around and make all of these ridiculous rules. You don't let her live a little. Maybe that's why she is struggling not to cheat on you.." I spoke quietly into his ear and he just flared his nostrils, trying his best not to snap.

I glowered at him then shoved my shoulder passed him, walking towards the door.

"You will never have a chance with her, Emily!" He shouted across the store, causing the other customers to look at him then to me.

"Never say never..."

* * *

**-No POV-**

Hanna began walking up the steps of her porch as she heard quick footsteps behind her. She didn't know whether to turn around and tell Caleb she was sorry for running off, or to turn around and expect Emily. Without anymore thoughts, she turned around and saw the tall brunette standing before her.

"Hanna, why the hell would you just-"

"I am so sorry." She breathed out, extending her arms to Emily.

"What the hell were you saying this morning to Caleb? I almost broke down in tears because I believed you were serious. You sounded so serious. I got so scared." Emily choked on her own breath as she ran her fingers over the blonde's locks and rested her head in the crook of Hanna's neck.

"I needed to protect you. You're my friend, Em. God knows what he would do. I don't want him to think we are like having sex or something, so I had to get skin deep with the excuses and the reasons. I am sorry if I scared you." She held on tightly to Emily, refusing to loosen her grip. But Emily thought otherwise.

The brunette pushed herself away as her eyes began to tear up. "God, are you playing me? You know I like you a lot, don't you?" She whispered with a broken voice. The tears were about to take over and she was on the verge of a breakdown.

"Emily, you're crazy. Why would I use you? Why would I do that to you when you know me more than I know myself? I just said whatever came to mind at the moment. I barely remember what I told him, that's how much I actually meant it. Because I didn't mean it at all. Em, just believe me." Hanna pleaded to the brunette that stood before her.

"That's what you told him! You told him that he had to believe you because why wouldn't he believe you? He is so damn in love with you.. What am I supposed- who am I supposed to believe? Hanna, this is killing me. Watching you be with him. Watching you kiss his cheek and hold his hand. It is destroying me. I need a break from this hell. We are playing with fire. One of us- if not both of us- is going to get hurt. I don't want that person to be you." Emily took a step back but Hanna lunged forward.

"You think I don't know that, Em?" She cupped Emily's cheeks as she normally did, looking into her bright brown eyes. "You think I don't know that one of us will get hurt? You think I want you to get hurt? I don't want either of us hurting, but we are so deep in this mess, now we can't turn back. I freaked out earlier, okay? I didn't know what to say. I wanted him off my back and it was selfish of me to put you in a position like that. I shouldn't have done that to you. I want to fix this. I want the strength to walk away from him. But he has so much on me. He can literally turn the tables in the matter of seconds." She pressed their foreheads together and let their noses brush up against one another.

Naturally, Emily and Hanna's eyes slowly shut. They had, literally, two inches between their lips. The air in the small space between them began to shrink. It slowly disappeared as Emily continued to lean in. But she stopped herself, moving her lips over to the blondes cheek. She kissed it tenderly, placing her hand on the back of Hanna's neck.

"You know I care so much about you. Don't put me in the place where I have no choice but to run away from you. From us. From this."

Hanna shuddered at her words. She knew that if she messed up one more time, Emily would have to leave her alone for good. Not just romantically, but friendly-wise too.

"D-don't run from me, Em.." Hanna choked on her words as a knot tightened in her throat.

"Whatever protects the both of us.." Emily hugged Hanna tightly then pulled away slowly.

It was terrible to know that the one person you love the most is already taken. But how bad could things get when they love you back and they are stuck in this spot where they had to choose between you, a complete stranger who seemed to have known them for their entire life, or their current love, the person who masked themselves as _the one. _Hanna didn't think she would have to choose. She didn't think she would even find love again. Or so, what she believed was love, more of an infatuation with Caleb.

She was in the tight spot where she had to figure out which was right from wrong. At this rate, it didn't matter. Because everything she would do would always end up being the wrong choice.

Everything but Emily.

* * *

**It's freaking 3:14 AM! I don't know why I type these damn stories so late at night! Oh, that's right, because I suddenly come up with these ideas at night when my mind wanders into its own oblivion and fantasy. Well, I hope you liked this chapter! I honestly blanked out halfway through it! I am sure you will get confused at that part where Hanna and Emily meet up back at Hanna's. Mainly, what happened, was that Emily noticed that Hanna was putting up an act with Caleb so she knew that if she pretended to be mad at Hanna, then Hanna would notice that Emily was acting too. It was there way to escape the crowd and get alone. So, there is my attempt at some soft bumps on the road. All I know is that when the story comes to an end, it may get more intense. Whatever! Review, my loves! Thank you all so much for reading! xo Ashley**


	9. Maybe You Shouldn't Come Back

**Before I begin writing, I would like to have a moment for Cory Monteith. He passed away recently and even though I was not his biggest fan, I still have respect for the man. **

**LostLove2015: I will not try to make toooo much drama but I like drama...so you know how this will all work out for Hannily :)**

**Insertnameherex: Haha, if Haleb does end soon, I won't make Emily a total dick about it, but she will have bragging rights!**

**Recklesslittleliar: Ugh, I haven't been to the gym in so long! It's terrible, I am not motivated anymore... :(**

**Vic: Vic...Hi :3 lol I'm so weird. Lmfao I tried to make that the biggest "psyche" moment in the story! Glad I succeeded!**

**Luzaleja6: Lol, aww you made an account for me...how sweet! So, I just want to say that Hannily won't become a couple anytime soon..but you should just keep reading. Trust me..next chapter or two, something will happen. I promise.**

**Hannah: No, thank you for helping me! I wouldn't have caught that and it would have messed up the whole story!**

**A/N: I have been watching RoseEllenDix on YouTube alll day and ugh I love her! This chapter may be a little iffy. It's a build up chapter. Short, simple, and obviously a build...here we go!**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**Emily POV**

I was sitting on Spencer's couch, looking down at my feet, while my hands were at my sides. I heard footsteps coming from upstairs, then the stairs began to creek, which meant that Spencer was coming downstairs. When her eyes fell upon me, she was startled. But, after noticing my state, she calmed down and walked over to me.

"How did you get in here?" She asked with a worried expression spread across her face.

"You have that rock with a key in it..so I unlocked the door and walked in.." I sniffled, wiping a tear that was rolling down my cheek, away.

"What the hell happened? Your eyes are bloodshot red..." She placed her hand on my chin and forced me to look at her.

I took a deep breath and tried my best not to look down. "I'm not even dating her. We have only met this summer but I feel like I have known her all my life. It's like in those damn fairy tales on Disney where it's love at first sight.. Our story is more like Beauty and The Beast. Everyone sees her as a damn monster or someone who is just secluded from the world. But, when I see her, she is this amazing and wonderful girl. She has the brightest smile and the deepest blue eyes I have ever seen. I just don't get why it's like this. She just had to be with some guy who doesn't even love her for her. I bet all he wants is sex and- and- you know, stuff that guys want!"

"Attention. Money. Hot piece of ass." Spencer said with a boring tone.

"Yes!" I screeched. "He is just one of those boys. Then I am here, swooning over her when she just looks at me, and I get nothing.." I trailed off then picked up where I ended. "Well, I do get something which I can't complain but I want all of her. Not in some weird sexual reference...but I just need her. Everything feels so out of place and mixed up when she isn't around. When she is around, it's calm and relaxing..." I wiped another tear away and looked at Spencer with my eyebrows furrowed. "Do you get what I am trying to say?"

Spencer smiled delicately then moved a strand of hair away from my face. "Em, you have always been the romantic one. Unfortunately, it seems to bite you on the ass a lot. But I understand what you are trying to say. So, for the love of God, just give her time. We don't even know what she is thinking and she is the one who has to make a hard decision. Which, isn't that hard. I would go for you any day, swimmer." She smiled widely at me then hugged me tightly.

I returned the favor by wrapping my arms around her torso and smiling into her shoulder. The silence was broken when I heard footsteps coming down the stairs. Maybe it was her parents? But they should be at work. I pulled away from Spencer and saw the familiar girl that seemed to always trail behind Spencer.

"Aria slept over?" I asked while pointing limply to Aria.

"Uh, yeah. She got into a fight at her house and-" Spencer was cut off but Aria's softer voice.

"I needed a safe place and some reassurance..so I came here." Aria walked over to the kitchen and pulled out a cup from the cabinet before strolling over to the refrigerator.

"So she came here.." I whispered to Spencer, almost trying to mock her.

"Shut it, Em. She's my best friend!" Spencer snapped with a hiss.

"She's my best friend too.." I complained.

"Maybe she was scared about walking in on you and Hanna.." Spencer rolled her eyes and got up to walk to the kitchen as well.

"Now that's just cold!" I retorted as I stood up myself.

* * *

**Hanna POV**

"So, do you get the dilemma?" I asked Mona as she poured herself a cup of hot coffee. We had been at my house all day since we got back from shopping. It was really a stressful day because I had seen so many outfits I could have bought but I didn't want to waste any money after buying, almost, a whole store.

"Not really...repeat everything again?"

"Of course, Queen Mona." I grumbled and she just giggled.

"I like the sound of that.." She chirped.

"Of course you do. Okay, I am going to repeat one more time. So listen," I took a deep breath then sighed, "I am in the most confusing love triangle ever. It shouldn't even be a _Love Triangle _because I am only in love with one person. I just love the other one, you get it?"

She nodded at the beginning then waited for me to continue.

"Now, I have to decide who to be with. It's easy to say I could be with Emily but Caleb has just always been there and he is like my best friend and-"

She cut my off by almost choking on her coffee. "Wait. Did you just say Emily? As in Emily Fields?"

"Yeah...you know her?" I raised an eyebrow and leaned on my left hand as I sat at the kitchen table.

"Yes, but that's not the point! Hanna, since when did you become a lesbian? How could I have-"

"Whoa, Mona, being a lesbian means you _only _like girls. I am in a stage of bisexuality. It's not even that bad! In fact, I think it's fun...anyways, women are very attractive and you can't deny that. Look at Beyoncé." I added with a quick smirk.

"Huh...yeah, true." She nodded with a surprised expression.

"Moving on. So, Caleb is just that boy next door where you want to know so much about him and he seems all creepy at first but he's such a sweetheart with me and I love him so much." I groaned while running my fingers through my hair. I looked down at the table and just began to think over everything.

"That's the problem..." Mona spoke out, softly.

I raised my attention to her and had this stupid but confused look on my face.

"Just answer yes or no. Ready?" She looked at me with a challenging spark in her eyes.

"Yes."

"Good. Do you care about Caleb?"

"Yes."

"Do you want to hurt him?"

"No."

"Does he mean a lot to you?"

"Yes."

"Do you love him?"

"Yes."

"Then break up with him.." Mona said so simply that it almost stung.

"Wait, what? I just-"

"You just admitted that you loved him. I could ask you the same series of questions about me, your mom, your dad, and anyone who is close to you, and you would answer the same way." She leaned up against the front of the table and looked my right in the eyes, so I knew this would be extremely important. "But the one question that you should have answered differently was the last one.."

"You wanted me to say no?" I asked almost taken aback.

"I wanted you to be honest...Right now, just after those 5 questions, I know who you really want and need. That last question was the real rule breaker question. I asked if you loved him. The answer you should have given, if you really wanted him, would have been '_No, I don't love him. I am in love with him.' _but you just said yes. The simplicity of that answer wasn't enough. I know you, Hanna. I know how much the whole happily ever after crap means to you. Love has no boundaries, yet when I told you to answer in one way, you gave love boundaries. By saying you were in love with him, well honestly, that would have been the biggest lie too.."

"How so?" I asked, intrigued by how deep she was speaking.

"If I asked you those same questions for Emily, how would you answer them?" She asked, waiting for my answer.

It hurt, you know? Knowing that you have been with the wrong person this whole time when, in reality, your other half was just in your reach. It scared me to think that Emily might be out, trying to move on from something we wished we had, and I really just wanted to run into her arms.

"Well?" Mona snapped me out of my thinking and I sighed.

"I would answer with no boundaries...I would be honest." I whispered to her but mostly myself. It was in that exact moment that I realized how blinded I had been. How I couldn't even be honest with myself to actually leave Caleb because he wasn't who I really thought he was. As in, he wasn't boyfriend material for me. He wanted me to change myself so he would look like the big guy at school. But I couldn't just leave him. At least, not completely. He was still sort of my best friend. He walked with me through high-school. If I left him behind in the dust, I would be leaving behind a huge piece of me. Plus, if I left him completely, I would have probably never met Emily.

Nobody knew this, except Caleb probably, but I hate riding bike unless I have to burn off steam. We had gotten into a fight the night before and I was still bummed out about it, so I blasted my music and got on a bike with my mom. Thinking of it now, it's crazy to think that Emily would have walked the halls of school as a ghost to me. Maybe I would have met her at some point, but sooner was better. More time to talk and all. Most importantly, more time to realize I have been with the wrong person.

"What are you doing?" Mona snapped.

"Thinking." I replied, looking at my hands then up to her.

"Yeah, I see that. Why the hell are you still here?" She stood up straight then stared at me with a mean stare.

"Because this is my house?" I answered in a question.

"God damn it, Hanna. You have to choose, now. You can't keep doing this to both of them. You are hurting them both."

"But Caleb doesn't even know! He thinks I am still all over his jock!" I screeched then realized what I said, making a disgusted face.

"So, what are you going to do? Oh, that's right, you're going to get the hell up and freaking decide! You are sitting here, wasting time, because you either don't want to hurt Caleb or you are too chicken shit to even tell Emily how you really feel about her!" She strutted over to me and tugged me off the seat, dragging me to the front door. "Ten bucks says that Caleb is at The Brew on his stupid laptop and Emily is god knows where.." She opened the front door while looking right into my eyes with a challenging fire in her eyes.

"What if she doesn't want me anymore?"

"Take the chance. Jump first and fear later." She said while almost shoving me out the door.

"That's from a movie!" I shouted at her.

"Just make a damn decision! If you want, I will drive you to whoever you choose." She walked out behind me and shut the door.

"Okay.." I pulled out my phone and went to my contacts list_. _Caleb's contact was first then it was Emily's. I stared at both numbers then pressed a number on my screen. The phone began to ring and I looked back at Mona as she stood at the steps in front of my door.

_"Hello?"_

I choked when I heard the voice..

* * *

**Cliff hangers biatchhhh! So, I just screamed, literally. Right now. Because I ended that last word (voice...) and Lana Del Rey came on my radio and I just...fucking Hannily moment right there. Sorry, so emotional. Uh, what else, oh! Yeah! You all are going to have to make an assumption at who Hanna called. It's not who you expect, trust me. Or is it? Mwuahahaha! Also, it's 4:12 PM! First time in a long time that I posted when the sun was up. :3 Review for me my precious little things! xoxo Ashley**


	10. New Beginnings

**A/N: We are picking up where we left off! Hanna is currently on the phone and someone answered! Who did she call? We are about to find out. On to my reviews:**

**Sabrina Bayonet & RainbowVaneza: Thank you for the reviews. Just as you requested, here is the next chapter of The Seeker. (:**

**LostLove2015 & Kekooz: What can I say, I love cliff hangers. Did you see Rose and Rosies newest video?! I loved it! Haha, thanks for following me on Tumblr, by the way. No more cliff hangers this chapter...maybe :3**

**Recklesslittleliars: I may or may not have another cliff hanger for this chapter...oops!**

**Luz: Lol, don't think too much about it! It's a pretty simple decision! You just won't expect it to be this person at all because...you won't. Lol.**

**Vic: Very true, but, let's remember that Hanna used to be a nobody. She had no friends and everyone made fun of her, until her and Mona became friends and Caleb helped her out too. So, that's why Hanna can't let go of Caleb so easily. You will see that in this chapter or the next one, between Hanna and Emily about Caleb.**

**Faberrittanalover21: Thank you for giving this story a chance! I'm glad you love it. Let's get the show on the road.**

**P.S ...You're going to have a bad time..sorry.**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**Hanna POV**

_"Hello?"_

I choked when I heard the voice. "S-Spencer? Why are you picking up Emily's phone?"

"She is in the bathroom probably crying her eyes out because of you.." She replied with a snobby tone.

"Me? I- But- Spencer, please let me talk to her. She needs to hear me say this." I pleaded.

"Say what? That you want nothing to do with her?" She snapped at me and I was taken aback.

"Whoa, why are you getting so defensive? Spencer, I need to tell her how I really feel!"

"Then get your ass over here! I am just testing you. Jesus, why can't you just snatch her away and tell her how you feel, in person? You are playing with her. You're in a god damn relationship, Hanna! Your boyfriend doesn't even know about you two, does he!?" Spencer began to question me and I felt slightly uncomfortable.

"I already had this talk with a friend. Just drop it, okay? I will have everything figured out my tonight." I breathed out, looking over to Mona, and leaning on my right leg.

"I don't think you have that much time, Hanna..." Spencer softly spoke out.

"Why?" I asked.

"Emily has gone through this plenty of times. She has been dumped, cheated on, left behind, and used. All because each girl she has been with has loved someone else more than her. I hate when she comes to my house after a break-up because I know that she did absolutely nothing wrong. They did. You did. You did this to her. Now it's your turn to make things right. I swear to god, Hanna, if you make this girl cry for something stupid like saying 'it's not you, it's me' then I will literally go to you and beat the shit out of you with Aria! Emily doesn't deserve this shit, she doesn't deserve to be led on then left, again! Make up your mind and don't call back until you've decided." Without time to respond, Spencer hung up the phone.

I stood there, the phone still against my ear, and just stared out at nothing.

"Well?" Mona asked, curious of what happened.

"Get in the car." I said without looking over to Mona or anywhere at all. Just the car.

* * *

"Okay, so, Emily is at Spencer's house and Caleb is at The Brew.." Mona stated, once again.

"Yes."

"Are you sure you want to go this way? This is the decision you want to make? I don't think-"

"Just keep driving, Mona." I snapped, sitting comfortably in the passenger seat.

"Okay." She sighed. As we began to pull into our destination, I took a deep breath. Everyone had their own story behind the madness of them. Everyone had a meaning and a reason to the decisions they made. Everyone. Especially me. I looked up to see the building before me.

_The Brew._

"Good luck.." Mona sighed then gave me a reassuring smile.

I looked back at her and tried to push a smile on my face, the corners of my mouth tugging upwards. "I've never needed luck and I sure as hell don't need it now." I pushed the car door open and stepped out, the air around me suddenly becoming hard to inhale. Mona knew she would wait in the car while I went inside and spoke to Caleb. But, for some reason, I felt like I needed someone next to me. Not yet. Keep going, Hanna.

I took the next few steps, forward, pushing the heavy door forward, and spotting Caleb in the corner of the room, immediately. His attention went from the cup, in front of him, to me. My breath got caught in my throat and I froze, but I began to trudge forward to him.

"Hanna, what are you doing here?"

"We need to talk." I said so easily and quickly that he had figured it out.

"What did I do?" He asked with a worried look on his face.

"No, I did it. And I am taking the full blame for it. Because, at first, I didn't mean to do anything wrong to you. I didn't expect for any of this to happen. But it did. So quickly that it's almost unreal." I breathed out and looked at him right in his eyes so he knew I was being completely honest. "I am in love with someone else. Someone who knows me almost better than I know myself. Actually, she does know me better than I know myself. But that's-"

"She? It's a girl? As in another woman who you are in love with?"

"Caleb, 'it' has a name!" I snapped, now offended that he wasn't even letting me finish my explanation.

"Emily...she's this so-called 'person who knows you better than you know yourself', isn't she?" Caleb stood up to get closer to me. I thought he was going to walk out and leave before I could explain, but instead, he grabbed my wrist and kept a tight grip on it. "There's no way that you are in love with her. We love each other. We are supposed to end up together. Because I helped you from being dirt on the floor and now you are like royalty in this town." He gritted his teeth while his nostrils flared.

My eyes began to water from the sharp pain around my wrist and I tugged it away, but he held on tighter. "We do love each other, Caleb. But we aren't in love with each other. Look at us, right now, please. We are fighting in public and you are hurting me!" I hissed. "You don't love me the way you used to or how I thought you used to. We need a break. Maybe for good."

"You're nothing without me, Hanna. You know you don't want to leave me. We have had so many special moments together." He began to loosen his grip, only to pull me closer to him. Our lips were just inches apart and I tried everything to get away from him but he insisted. "You will miss me."

"No, Caleb. I think you will be the one missing me." I whispered. "Now let go of me, please." I demanded but he didn't oblige. "Caleb, let go." I hissed again.

"She said let go." A feminine voice shouted behind me.

Caleb and I both turned our attention to the voice that had projected in the room. I couldn't help but smile at her. She took a few steps towards us then removed Caleb's hand from my wrist.

"Spencer.." I spoke softly, almost thanking her just by saying her name.

"Let's go, Hanna. Your friends are waiting for you at my house." Spencer held on to my hand and walked backwards toward the front door, not looking away from Caleb until we walked out of The Brew.

Mona was sitting inside of the car, waiting for us, and Spencer simply opened the car door for me then sat beside me in the back.

"How did you know I would be here?" I asked Spencer as she pulled her phone out.

"Mona, right?" Spencer asked and Mona nodded. "Here is my address, you think you can help us out for a second?" Spencer asked Mona and she smiled at us through the rear view mirror. As Mona began to drive, Spencer looked over to me. "How did I know? The better question is, when are you not there?" She smirked.

I scoffed as I shook my head and looked out the window. "Why did you come out here, then?"

"Well, when I hung up, I expected you to call back. You didn't, so I thought that you probably began driving over to my house to see Emily. But that didn't happen either. So I figured you went to see your boyfriend. I was right. But you also proved me wrong. When you didn't show up, I thought you really went after Caleb to be with him. I wasn't going to tell Emily that, so I left her with Aria. You went to your boyfriend to tell him all about your new love and that takes a lot of balls. You better not mess this up, though." Spencer had this tone in her voice like she has tried all day to get me with Emily. Like she was relieved I finally ended it with Caleb.

"So, is Emily still heartbroken? Does she think I want nothing to do with her?" I asked out of fear that it may be true.

"Let's hope not." She grumbled.

Mona pulled into Spencer's driveway then parked the car. "We are here, tall people." Mona said.

"Thanks, chauffeur." Spencer thanked Mona, sarcastically and we all smiled even though the mood was pretty messed up right now.

"Here goes nothing." I sighed while stepping out of the car with Spencer.

"Just be honest and don't say or do something stupid.." Spencer walked beside me and began to make our way up the steps and to the front door. Once we reached the front, someone had turned the knob and swung the door open. It was Aria.

"She's in Spencer's room." Aria said while looking at me.

"Thank you. Both of you. Seriously, it means a lot." I smiled genuinely at them then walked passed both girls. We made our way into the house then they both took a seat on the couch.

"Go right on up to my room. Make sure you remember what to do, Hanna." Spencer told me with her eyebrows raised and concern in her eyes.

I nodded then began to run up the stairs, not even knowing whether Emily still wanted to look at me or not. I began to get extra nervous. My palms began to sweat and my breathing was shortened. It was like there was a 20 pound weight on my chest and there was nothing I could do about it unless I managed to convince Emily that I wasn't some asshole who likes to play with pretty girls' hearts.

I reached Spencer's room and knocked on it.

"Spence, it's your room, you can come in." She said with a terrified tone. As if she was just caught crying in the bathroom by her parents.

I pushed the door open and cleared my throat. "Actually, it's Hanna." I said with a soft look upon my face.

"Hanna.." She whimpered, getting up from the bed. Tears immediately came streaming down her cheeks as she rushed over to me. "I thought you were going to-"

"I would never give up on someone so special over someone who has made a monster out of me." I whispered into her ear as I held on tightly to her. She began to sniffle then, shortly after, she pushed me away.

"Why was I even a decision? Like, why must you have a choice?! He was such an ass to you, Hanna!" She shouted, still crying. I shook my head and took a step closer to her, placing my hands on her shoulders then letting my hands fall down her arms to her hands.

"I was stupid. Emily, just let me explain. Okay? Caleb was just a big part of my life and I didn't exactly know why. But, I guess what I thought was that I would be absolutely nothing without him." I cupped her cheeks in my hands and she wrapped her arms around my waist. "By thinking that for so long, I didn't take the time to make new friends because he made me believe I was too good for most people. I was only good enough for him and he was good enough for me." I moved a strand of hair from her face then placed it behind her ear.

She had this soft and hurt look in her eyes, as if she was a lost puppy. It killed me because I knew that I was the reason she was hurt. "Hanna.." She whispered.

"Let me finish." I told her, our breaths becoming shorter by the second from the tears we were holding back. "When I met you, everything changed. My attitude, my point of view on everything, my feelings and just myself entirely. I became your friend because you helped me out from a fall. I became a closer friend when you opened up my eyes about changing. Then, unintentionally, I fell in love with you, because I realized that being nothing without Caleb wasn't even close to the pain I would feel if I lost you. I am so deeply and madly in love with you, Emily Fields. Everyone knows it, now."

She let out more tears with a warming smile on her face while her grip tightened around my waist. We stared at each other for a few moments then the space between us closed completely. Her lips pressed softly against mine and I felt chills run down my spine. Her lips were as soft as silk and thick. It definitely felt and tasted different than when I kissed Caleb. Her lips tasted like cherry lip gloss and they felt so full against my lips. I tangled my fingers into her brown hair and pulled her into the kiss, deeper. She let a moan slip from her mouth and we both smiled before pulling away.

"You don't know how long I waited for that.." I breathed out.

"You have no idea." She moaned out.

* * *

**They aren't together, just clearing that up! So, I am at my cousin's house right now and we are going to be playing Skyrim all day cause we can. Ugh, I am so not the type of girl you would look at and say "Oh, she's a gay gamer chick who loves eating a lot but looks like one of those lesbians on porn". So many people have told me that...especially the porn part. Lol, not even kidding. Anyways, remember to review and thank you so much for reading this story! Next chapter should be up soon! xoxo -Ashley**


	11. Date Night (Pt 1)

**Aless1Q/Sabrina Bayonet/Guest/Recklesslittleliar: I am glad you all enjoyed the past chapter so much! I will try my best to make the rest of the story worth while.**

**Guest: Unfortunately, just because two people are together doesn't mean that everything will build up. I personally think that when two people aren't together and they are trying to get together, then that is when everything is being built. The trust, the connections, the funny moments, everything. I will keep the story as it is and build up as it should be built up. But, thank you for the suggestion.**

**LostLove2015: Haha, I have been dying for that kiss. There is a lot more to come!**

**Luz: You obviously know how I write my stories. Of course the rest of the chapters will hurt you in some way! Wait until the end. It will be an arrow to your heart.**

**A/N: I'm so sorry that I have been away from this story for so long! School is about to start for me and I am getting things ready. So, I have been spending my last two weeks of summer with my cousins and my best friend. Anyways, I probably won't update as quickly after chapter 13 because I will be in school, most likely. Also, I met someone. But we are taking it super slow because I don't want to mess this up. It's pretty crazy how it happened haha. The age difference isn't a big deal either, or so I think. Whatever, enough about me, here is the next chapter! I am going to try to have no POV for this chapter. Let's see which we all prefer. POV or no POV!**

**Chapter is inspired by the song "Figure 8" by Ellie Goulding**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

Hanna woke up with an ache in her neck. She tossed and turned then began to groan at the pain as she rubbed her neck. Her throat felt dry as she inhaled then, to feel less uncomfortable, she swallowed. She looked around the room with half opened eyes then stepped out of bed, onto the chilled floor.

"Jesus.." She hissed when her bare feet came in contact with the floor. "Mom! The AC is too low!" She groaned.

"Your mom left a while ago." A masculine voice shouted from downstairs. Hanna recognized the voice but she couldn't believe it. Not for one second. She quickly shuffled her feet over to her slippers then quickly walked out of her room and headed downstairs.

"Caleb?" She stammered.

"She just asked me to fix her laptop because it was acting up.." He grumbled.

"Oh, well, if you want to, we can hang out." She suggested.

"Now, why would you want to do that," he slowly began to stand up, "if you have your little girlfriend to be with all night. She should be a bundle of joy!" He said sarcastically.

"Ugh, you're such a pain in the ass, you know that? I don't get why you have to shut me out when all I am trying to do is be friendly with you!" She snapped back at him.

"You dumped me because you _think _you are in love with some no life brunette." He glared at me with his jaw slightly clenched.

"Excuse you? I think I am in love with her? First of all, I _know _that I like her a lot! Second, who the hell gave you the right to tell _me _how _I _feel?" She took a step closer to him and parted her lips just before she began to speak again. "As a matter of fact, get the hell out of _my _house, Caleb." She raised her hand and pointed towards the door.

He scoffed then shook his head. "There is no way-"

"Out, now." She shouted at him, still pointing towards the front door.

He rolled his eyes then made his way, violently, towards the door with haste. When he opened it, he took a step back in surprise. "Uhh-"

"Spencer." The girl said.

"Right. I knew that." He nodded then swiftly brushed passed her shoulder.

"What's up with him?" Spencer asked.

"He has to go change his tampon." Hanna murmured.

"Haha, why is that?" She chuckled.

"Nothing, just being jealous of Emily."

"I don't blame him. Emily is pretty attractive and she is definitely a fun girl to be around." Spencer smirked at herself then looked up at Hanna's glaring blue eyes. "Sorry."

"I wasn't going to punch you or anything. You are just completely right. But I don't want to rush things with her. What if she suddenly doesn't have any interest in me?" Hanna asked with worry in her voice.

Spencer sighed then stepped inside the house, closing the front door behind her. "Hanna, Emily has never smiled as much as she smiles when she sees you or hears your name. Believe me, Emily won't be running away anytime soon. She cares a lot about you. More than you could possibly imagine." Spencer placed her hands on Hanna's shoulders and smiled genuinely to her.

"I think I should take her out and just make her feel like I cared about her _just _as much. Because I do." She said.

"Then why are you still here?" Spencer asked.

"Because stupid Caleb was here and I just woke up and..ugh, Spence!"

"No, don't Spence me." She chuckled. "Go get ready and I will take you to Emily's house."

"Thank you.." She whispered.

"Thank me later." She winked at the blonde then turned to wait in the kitchen.

* * *

"Emily! Your father is leaving for the army!" Pam shouted from the kitchen.

"I'm coming!" Emily yelled. She shuffled down the steps then ran into her fathers long and masculine arms. "I love you so much, Dad. Please be safe.." She whispered into her fathers camouflage uniform.

"I promise I will try to be as safe as possible, Emmy." He kissed the top of her head with care then pulled away. "I will be back soon. Don't grow up too fast like you always do." He messed up her hair then chuckled.

"Dad, I am not 5 anymore.."

"No," he looked at her and smiled, "you definitely are not."

They both slowly let go of each other then he began to walk away, leaving Emily and his wife behind at the door. Once he packed his heavy bag into the back of the taxi, he sat inside and waved towards his family before being driven away.

"I am going to go upstairs..you can invite your friends over if you'd like." Pam glumly said.

"Alright, mom. Try not to get too sad. You still have me around."

"Ugh." She sarcastically groaned then snickered at Emily.

When Emily leaned over to shut the door, she noticed Spencer's car pulling in. "Spencer?" She called out then saw a beautiful, tall, blonde step out of the car. "Hanna.." She breathed out.

"Hey there, Fields." She smiled at the brunette.

"Hey." She blushed a royal red on her cheeks then stepped to the side to let the blonde in. "Come inside."

"Gladly." Hanna cheered then turned to Spencer with a nod.

Emily looked over to Spencer and narrowed her eyes with a knowing glance. She then turned back to Hanna and shut the door behind her.

"So, what brings you to my welcoming home?" Emily slowly walked over to Hanna.

"Well," Hanna turned on her heels and wrapped her arms around Emily's neck then leaned against her, "I wanted to properly ask a very special girl out on a date." She bit her lip as Emily smiled back at her.

"Who is the lucky girl?" She grinned.

"C'mon, Em. Will you please go out to dinner with me, tonight?" Hanna was ready to beg.

"Depends." She answered so simply that Hanna almost felt rejected.

"On?"

"If I get to pay and you stay over.." She answered.

"Hmm.." Hanna looked up at the ceiling and pretended to ponder.

"No fooling around. We go out, have fun, come back, and knock out cuddled up in each others arms." She leaned in closely to Hanna as if she was sneaking a kiss but the blonde pulled away.

"Deal. But you can't be all sneaky like that, missy. No kisses until we are both ready." Hanna stated.

"But-"

"I know, I kissed you already, but your lips had something on it and I had to take it off...with my lips." Hanna whined.

"Real smooth, Hanna." Emily rolled her eyes then quickly pecked her cheek. "I still get to kiss your cheek even if we aren't together. We practically are but we-"

"We still need to take baby steps. I don't want to scare you away." Hanna said.

"No, that won't even happen. I couldn't leave you because you definitely have changed my life in the best of ways." Emily moved a long strand of blonde hair away from Hanna's face then kissed her forehead. "Now, you stay down here and I am going to get ready." Emily began to trot upstairs after walking away from Hanna. "There is juice in the fridge if you're thirsty!" She shouted before disappearing completely.

"Who's here?" Pam asked as Emily walked over to her bedroom.

"Hanna. She asked me out on a date.." Emily answered with flushed cheeks.

"Oh, excuse me for asking, then. Don't stay out too late." Pam demanded.

"Don't worry. Is it okay if she stays for the night?" Emily asked while searching for an outfit in her closet.

"Yes, but no funny business, okay?" Pam answered.

"Got it."

"Where is Hanna's mom, by the way? I never see her and Hanna never mentions her...it's like she is-"

"A ghost? Yeah, I know. I am going to ask her about her family later on. But, for now, please don't bombard her with so many personal questions. I don't know if she is comfortable with all those types of questions." Emily picked out a nice navy blue shirt and slid it over her head.

"But I thought you knew her better than she knew herself." Pam said with a smirk.

"Yes and you could only know so much about a person.." She replied then began walking down the steps. "See you later, mom!"

Emily smiled as she saw Hanna waiting for her in the kitchen with a bright shine in her deep blue eyes.

"Ready?" Emily asked.

"Been ready." Hanna answered.

"Let's go!" Emily took Hanna's hand and walked out of the house in a hurry.

* * *

**So, this is part one of the 10th chapter. I am going to sleep..I needed to update at least something so here it is! Also, I still can't get over this person.. they are literally so sweet and caring and ughh so attractive *_* Okay, remember to review! I promise I will make the date worth it! I will start writing short chapters from now on. :( Sorry! xo Ashley**


	12. Date Night (Pt 2)

**Here is part 2! I won't be answering your reviews this chapter because it is 4:37 AM and I am not tired but I just need to try and sleep. So, I will quickly type this chapter up and you will find out a lot of things then we will move on to the next chapter by Friday! By the way, I have this thing called "Sexual Friday's" where I update my story and if it lands on a Friday for an update, that means there will be very sexy times for the characters. Lol, here we go!**

* * *

**Chapter 10 (Part 2)**

**Emily POV**

First dates were always a nervous wreck. Of course I was nervous. Even if I have dated a few people, Hanna was different. She wasn't _just _some other girl I was going on a date with. She was that girl everyone dreamed of dating. No, I wouldn't say that I was going to screw up this date. But Hanna always knew how to make me feel weak to my knees and tremble like the ground during an earthquake.

She always seemed to surprise me in the best of ways. Especially when she chose me over Caleb. I honestly was surprised because she has been with him for quite some time, now. Well, not anymore, but you know what I mean. Right now, she was in her room. We made a quick stop at her house because her shirt had a stain on it, or so she says. I found it slightly cute how aware she is of her clothing whenever she is around me. She gets just as nervous as I get, and that was a feeling I wouldn't want to miss.

"Okay, let's go!" She shouted as she strolled over to the car, opening the driver's door, and sitting down inside. I turned my attention to her and the corners of my mouth tugged upwards.

"You look..beautiful." I smiled genuinely.

"I could say the same for you." She replied with a smirk.

I looked down and noticed my old teal jeans, which were slightly faded out, and my black tank-top with a golden necklace wrapped around my neck. It wasn't much but it definitely looked good. I turned back to her and smiled, "Thanks, Hanna."

"Don't mention it." She said then took my hand in hers, intertwining our fingers.

"So, where are we going?" I asked, obviously curious.

"Well, we live in a boring town called Rosewood and I want to take you out on a decent date, at least. Where would you like to go?" She swiftly looked over to me, with a slight crook in her neck, then back to the road.

"Would it be a bad idea if I suggested the movie theater?" I asked while making the most innocent expression I could have pulled off.

"No, sounds like the perfect idea." She squeezed my hand lightly and it sent chills down my spine. I felt like I was back in Freshman year of High-School and I just kissed a boy for the first time. Except, Hanna was a girl and we were _only _holding hands. I went on an entirely different level when she kissed me the other day. It really was something new.

I looked over to Hanna for the hundredth time and noticed her black leggings, black leather boots, and a white sleeveless shirt with a bow on the front. She had style. Oh boy, did she have style!

"What do you want to watch? We are about to pull in." She asked while quickly looking over to me then back at the road. She was always being cautious when I was around.

"Well, I am really into horror movies. Are you up for _The Conjuring_?" I asked, wiggling my eyebrows.

"I am always up for a good scare." She remarked.

We both gave each other a daring glance then she pulled into a parking space just outside of the theater. It took a lot of courage, for some odd reason, for me to go out with her. I mean, she was the most popular girl in this entire town. But everyone has, and always will, looked at her and defined her as a stuck up bitch when she really isn't. I knew her like no one else did and I thought that was something that made our relationship special.

"Ready to piss your pants?" She narrowed her eyes at me and flashed me a challenging smirk.

"Shut up." I giggled.

We both began to walk up to the front where the line had began to buy tickets. It only took about 5 minutes to get to the front and buy two tickets for the movie. There wasn't a lot of people walking into our theater so that meant it was pretty empty. Not a surprise when you live in Rosewood. As soon as the young man handed us the tickets, Hanna hooked her arm around mine and we began to walk towards our theater.

"So, you never talk about yourself that much. I always have to talk for you.." I stated and she looked over to me with an uneasy glare. I think I just picked at a sensitive spot.

"I'm not an easy talker when it comes to my personal life. Luckily for you, you already know everything before I know it myself." She replied with a dull tone. It was like I just completely changed her mood from peppy to dead.

"Sorry if I brought it up in a weird way..I was just curious about some things.." I breathed out - nervousness took control of the wheel.

"Like?" She asked.

"Your mom - Your parents." I answered with focused eyes.

"Do you want popcorn or a slushie or something?" She changed the subject just as quickly as it was brought up.

"Hanna.." I took her by the hand, trying to get her attention back to the subject.

"I don't like talking about them. My dad is never around ever since the divorce and my mom is just as absent as he is.. why do you think I was sabotaged by Caleb and sucked into the whole 'mean girl' situation? If I would have met you earlier, I would be a lot sweeter and caring." She said out of frustration just as I pulled her to the side and looked her right in her eyes.

They looked broken as usual. She was literally in a thousand pieces and I had to put her back together. "If you would have met me sooner, we probably wouldn't be together. You're with me now because you were hurt and you needed someone to open your eyes. I was there to help. Everything happens at a certain time for specific reasons and our timing was for love." I said breathlessly.

"You always sound like an author telling a story or a person who thinks of theories.." She replied with a small grin on her face.

"You mean a philosopher?" I asked, knowing she forgot what the exact term was.

"Yeah, that." She widely grinned, this time, with a slight shade of red covering her cheeks. "You're that smart girl that every blonde needs.."

I nodded then walked back to the line for popcorn. Hanna quickly followed behind me, her footsteps tapping softly against the carpet. "Why don't you get our seats and I will meet you in there, okay?" I looked over to her then she nodded before trotting towards our theater. I let my shoulders relax then I took a step forward, ordering the popcorn, then waiting for the teenage girl to return with it. I haven't been to the movies for a date in a very long time. Almost too long. Once I handed over the money in return for the popcorn, I turned quickly and strolled into the theater where Hanna was happily sitting in the back. For some reason, when the lights began to dim down, I felt a knot in my stomach.

I began to remember that _first date _feeling.

It was weird at first. You get nervous because you don't know what to expect but you also do know. That's what the scary part was. It was either your date went well or it was a complete disaster. I've been on plenty of dates, with boys, to know that they are just as nervous but they act like they aren't. It's the cockiness. They will deny it but I am sure they are full of themselves. They do 'the move' where you yawn and put your arm around the girl's shoulder. I honestly hated that move. It was overrated and ridiculous.

But I wasn't on a date with a boy. I was on a date with Hanna Marin.

The most beautiful and caring blonde in Rosewood.

She was not nervous. She wasn't even worried if I was nervous. Of course she could probably smell the fear off of me that I might screw something up. But she didn't make a show out of it. She simply took the popcorn from me, so I could sit down, then placed it between my legs. The previews had just ended - we arrived late - and she was ready for the screams and shrieks. She really did surprise me all the time, like I said.

It began to get dark as I sat on the left side of Hanna. The entire room was engulfed by the absence of light. Only the shine from the movie would emit the room, and that wasn't even enough to see everyone's face. There were a few others in the theater, but not that much. I didn't pay much attention to the movie. One, because I was terrified of horror movies but I would watch it any day with this gorgeous girl next to me, and two, Hanna's face was just irresistible.

Oh yes. Irresistible.

I _was _staring at her, through the corner of my eye of course, and I would look down at her hands every once in a while. She would reach over for a few pieces of popcorn, drop it in her mouth, then wipe her hands against her seat. Typical. It didn't bother me because I did the exact same thing. The seat was dirty anyways.

I crept my head to the side, getting a better look at her, when I noticed how bright her eyes were in the dark. It was remarkable, really. I had never seen anything like it. When you're in the dark, your eyes begin to adjust to the scenery. They dilate and do whatever the eyes do to get an outline of anything it can, in the dark. It's like when you see a cat in the pitch black darkness of an alley and only its eyes shine through. You jump from the surprise of two orbs in the blackness, but then you relax because you remember it's just a furry friend.

Hanna's eyes were like that. Two blue orbs in the darkness, just lighting up the rest of the emptiness of the room. She did have these deep blue ocean eyes that pierced through your own eyes. It didn't matter if you had the darkest shade of brown or the lightest, she still managed to counter-act it. I loved that chill I always get when I look at them, I never understood why, but I just do.

She shifted her eyes towards me then snapped back to the screen. I felt my cheeks flush red from being caught but, hey, I didn't mind. Her hand rested on the arm-rest and her palm was faced upwards. I bit my lip in nervousness and took my chance by placing my hand on hers. It wasn't our first time holding hands, but I still felt like a young teenage girl on her first date. It was exhilarating.

Her palms were smooth and cold, which was a difference from my clammy, warm, tan hands. I liked the change, especially when it was with her. I finally faced the movie screen and began to pay attention on the most ridiculously freaky scene. I hated being caught by surprise, but it was exciting at the same time. Hanna was getting a good chuckle out of the movie while I was shaking like a wet dog in my seat.

I could feel her eyes fall upon me, noticing how scared I had gotten. Maybe it was when I clenched her hand with mine or when I jerked, slightly, in my creaky seat. It didn't matter now, she was already staring at me.

"Are you okay? We don't have to watch this movie. We can sneak into another one.." She suggested, concerned that I would have some sort of nightmares tonight.

"No, I want to stare here. Just don't leave to the bathroom alone or anything." I replied with a shaky voice.

"Wasn't planning on it." She winked then pushed the arm rest up to bring me closer to her. Her side pressed lightly into mine and it shared the perfect amount of heat in order to calm myself. It took my mind off of the movie and back onto her, which was never a bad thing.

"Better?" She asked in a gentle whisper.

"Much better.." I breathed out with a large smile upon my face.

She placed her hand on my left shoulder as I slid my right hand over her thigh and in between her legs. I didn't try getting close to her center, I just took a hold of her inner thigh, just above her knee. It didn't take long before she looked over to me and we made immediate eye contact. Remember what I said about her blue eyes piercing through any other shade of brown eyes? It was happening to me.

It sent a shuddering chill throughout my body. Then, slowly, she raised her hand as she shifted in her seat and placed it on my neck. She began to pull my closer to her and just as I blinked, we began to kiss. My eyes fluttered shut, as hers did, and our lips were mashed perfectly against one another as we began deepening the kiss and pulling away. Our breaths shortened then spared as we sunk back into each others lips, once again. This kiss was just as perfect as our first kiss we shared. We parted from a loud bang coming from the movie, both of our limp bodies jumping up and becoming stiff.

I breathed out and chuckled from the scare as Hanna looked over to me with a knowing smile. "We should probably try and watch the movie." She suggested.

"Try.." I remarked while raising my eyebrow with a devious smirk.

* * *

"Well, I am definitely not sleeping tonight!" I whined once we walked out of the movie theater and towards the car.

"That's why I am staying over, duh!" We both began to giggle as we neared the car.

"Hanna?" A strangers voice called out.

"Mom?" Hanna spun around with narrowed eyes. I looked at her with wide eyes in surprise.

"What are you doing here?" Her mother asked.

"I could ask you the same thing..." Hanna replied.

"Okay, Ashley, I am ready to go." Another unfamiliar voice called out.

"Oh, Ted, I just ran into Hanna and her friend." Her mom turned to a tall man with a calm smile.

"Hi, Mr. Wilson. Uh, mom, this is Emily Fields." Hanna pointed to me and pushed a slick smile on her face then took it away. "Well, I have to go. I am sleeping over her house. I will see you back at home tomorrow. Bye mom. Mr. Wilson.." She nodded then quickly stepped into the car. I looked from the two adults back to Hanna then back to the adults. I just smiled innocently and got into the drivers seat, pulling out of the parking space and driving away.

"Hanna, what the hell was that?" I gawked.

"I'll explain another day.." She sighed but I refused her offer and slammed the brakes.

"Hanna, I don't get why you can't tell me. I know so much about you and I will always take care of you! Why are you shutting me out all of a sudden?" I complained and she shot a mean glare at me.

"Because I can't risk losing you! You're all I have and all I ever wanted, why should I push my problems onto you and not know whether I will wake up in the morning and you will be gone?!" She shouted and I tightened my grip on the steering wheel.

"Give me a good reason why I should leave you alone.." I whispered, looking forward at the road then slowly looking to her.

"Look at me, Em. That should be a good enough reason." She whimpered.

"You're gorgeous.." I replied as I grabbed her knee and stroked it with my thumb.

"No, I mean, on the inside. I am a monster. A beast." She ran her fingers through her hair then pinched her tear ducts.

"You're human and we all make mistakes. Don't you dare cry. At least not until I can hold you." I put my foot back on the accelerator and rushed home, knowing she was about to break.

"My mom doesn't know I am gay.." She sniffled and I glanced towards her with hurt eyes.

"You don't have to be scared. You have me and I will stand right next to you through everything unless you actually do something to tell me otherwise." I took her hand and kept driving, nearing my house.

"Without fear, there is no reason for life." She whispered.

"Well, without you, there is no me." I remarked. "C'mon, Hanna, let's go up to my room." I said while pulling into the driveway.

"How did I get lucky enough to find you?" She asked while stepping out of the car and walking up the steps.

I followed close behind her then quickly wrapped an arm around her waist, opening the door for her, and helping her inside. "I think everyone has a rode paved out for them that connects to someone else. Yes, there will be bumps and turns, but in the end they will run into each other because that's what keeps the world spinning. Love and trust." I answered.

"So, you are that person I am running in to?" She questioned as we walked up the stairs.

"I don't know. Only time will tell." I answered with a smug smile.

"Don't take too much time.." She scoffed.

"Stop walking in the other direction, then." I remarked.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Let me be a part of your life instead of pushing me into your old one." We walked into my bedroom, trying our bests not to make too much noise.

"I'm sorry I always hide things from you.." She said.

"It's not just that. It's also the fact that you won't tell me the new things going on around you. I'm here to help, remember?"

"Of course I remember. I just don't want to risk losing you.." She breathed out, pulling me on the bed and kicking our shoes off. She raised her hand and moved the hair out of my face then opened her mouth. "Remember?"

I chuckled and nodded at the same time. "Yeah, I remember."

She clung onto my body and buried her head into my chest. Her eyes slowly closed as I looked down to her and stroked her hair. It hurt me to know that there was so much going on in her life and no one was around to stick through it with her. I would be saving her from the ruins by helping her through her troubles. But, she was like a hardshell, she wouldn't let me. I don't understand what she is hiding, but it is obviously something big enough to break us. Or big enough to _try _and break us.. I would do my best to stay by her, through thick and thin.

I know she cared about me and I cared deeply about her. So, why would anyone want to ruin that?

Jealousy, revenge, anger?

Maybe all of the above..

* * *

**I honestly think this is my best chapter yet. It has more details than usual and I sort of just had this groove going on with it! Tell me what you think and just bombard me with your lovely reviews. Also, this story is going to take a dramatic turn, soon. I knew the ending of this story when I typed the first paragraph of the prologue, so don't get too comfortable. It may seem like a nice entrance paragraph, but it's a deadly one. Review for me, my loves! xo Ashley**


	13. Being As In Love With You As I Am

**WordDPlayy: Thanks, love! I am glad you are enjoying this story since it is my first PLL story, ever. :)**

**RecklessLittleLiar: I try to update ASAP but I start school on Monday and that means I will have less time for my stories. So, please, just give me some time when school comes around! Thank you.**

**Insertnameherex/Guest: Here is the next update and I am pretty sure I will update this Friday. ;)**

**Luz/LostLove2015: But, I love having angst, haha! The ending will be pretty intense, sorry. The rest of the story, I hope, will be smooth. Unless I start writing then some crazy idea pops in my head which will most likely happen. Anyways, here is your next update.**

**A/N: As you know, school starts on August 19th for me. I even started driving, so this should be interesting! I don't know if I will be updating every other day from now on but I hope that I will. Again, I am not even that old to be doing a lot of things so it should be easy for both of us. Hope this chapter makes up for the wait! xo Ashley**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

_Hanna trailed her fingers up his sides. The cool touch of his skin against her finger pads sent chills through her body. She raised her gave to meet dark brown eyes staring at her half naked body. Emily was standing right beside the bed, her jaw dropped from sight before her._

_"Hanna!" She shrieked at the blonde. Hanna didn't even budge or tilt her head over to Emily. _

_"Caleb.." Hanna groaned as his hands roamed her body. _

_Emily tried to lunge forward but something stopped her. Something, a force. She began to grow impatient, trying her best to just reach out for the blonde. _

_Caleb looked at Emily with a gruesome look in his eyes and a devilish smile. "She's mine, it's time for you to leave, Emily." He snarled, but Emily didn't listen. _

_She managed to take a step forward, grabbing a hold of the gorgeous blonde being over-powered._

Emily woke up with a jolt, her arms gripping tightly around Hanna's body. Hanna turned around with weary and concerned eyes.

"Hey, are you okay?" She mumbled.

"Huh?" Emily was dazed out, still thinking of her nightmare or whatever that was. "Y-yeah, sorry. I just...had a bad dream." She dragged her finger tips up Hanna's arm and tried her best to breathe normally.

"Want to talk about it?" Hanna suggested but Emily knew that would only cause more problems.

"No, it was stupid." She brushed it off.

"Obviously not.." Hanna said, pointing out Emily's tight grip.

"Sorry." The brunette sighed, making note for Hanna.

Hanna quickly pulled the covers off of her slim body, getting on her knees, and hovering over Emily. "What happened?" She whispered.

"N-nothing, really." Emily answered, not wanting to sadden Hanna with past memories.

"I will get it out of you, sooner or later, if it's the last thing I do." She narrowed her eyes at Emily then smirked.

Emily rolled her eyes with a grin on her face. "I'll be back." She said before getting up and disappearing behind the bathroom door.

Hanna smiled as the tall brunette walked away. She laid back, completely, down and plopped her head on the fluffy white pillow beneath her head.

"Okay, Em, you need to get to the bottom of this." Emily whispered to herself while she planted her hands on the edge of the sink and looked at herself in the mirror. "Hanna needs to know that you are different. You understand her and she can trust you.." She sighed then looked down at her feet. "Jesus christ." She huffed out.

After a few moments, Emily cleaned herself up then opened the door to find Hanna still in bed.

"Hey, how about we head downstairs and I fix you some breakfast?" Emily suggested, standing at the side of the bed closest to Hanna.

Hanna fluttered her eyes open and grinned sweetly at Emily. "Let's go."

* * *

"So, what do you want?" Emily asked as she opened the fridge and looked inside for varieties. "We have eggs and... more eggs...?" She chuckled and Hanna groaned.

"The choices are so difficult. I think I will go with," she stood up slowly and slid her arms securely around Emily's body then leaned towards her ear to whisper, "you.."

Emily's heart sped up and she felt as if a fire started in her body. "Hanna," Emily groaned as she felt the blonde's lips drag across her neck and nip at her warm skin, "we can't.."

"Why not?" She kept her eyes closed and brought her hands up to Emily's neck, breathing heavily.

"B-because, we can't!" Emily pushed Hanna off then widened her eyes as she saw a different side of Hanna.

"Em.." Hanna sighed, "you're acting like I am trying to rape you."

"You don't even know what being raped is like." Emily snapped.

Hanna furrowed her eyebrows then her jaw dropped. "Oh my god, Emily. Who did it? Who fucking touched you like-"

"It doesn't matter. The fact that I just felt like you were invading my space so suddenly just really scared me.." Emily walked passed Hanna and shook her head. "I am passed that time in my life and I don't need any memory of it."

"I think I am going to go home..." Hanna tried her best not to make any eye contact with Emily.

"Yeah, sounds like a good idea." Emily agreed then Hanna dropped her head - hurt - then turned to leave. As soon as she pulled the front door open, Hanna turned to take a last glance over to Emily, then she walked out.

Emily stared at the front door as it closed, turning towards the counter next to her. She slammed her fists down against the granite and shouted, letting out the last of her struggling pain. She hissed at the sharp pain throbbing at the edges of her hands. "God damn it, Hanna.." She mumbled to herself.

Hanna felt a knot tighten in the middle of her throat - the pressure not cutting loose - as tears built up in her sharp, piercing, blue eyes. She turned to look at Emily's house before heading back home. Hanna began to think of what just occurred. She began to wonder why Emily had an outburst. Hanna then realized that maybe she did jump too quickly to Emily - she was sensitive and obviously still hurt.

The blonde quickly pulled her phone out and called the one person she could talk to about this without feeling completely spaced out of Emily's life and company.

_"Hello?"_

"Can you meet me at my place? I need to talk to you.." Hanna asked with a crackle in her voice.

_"Yeah, sure thing. I will be there in a few moments, I am just down the street, actually." _

"Great, see you in a few." Hanna's voice cracked just as she hung up, a few hot beads of tears rolling down her cheeks.

* * *

"Emily?" Aria called out as she pushed the front door open. It had been left, only slightly, open. Aria looked around the house, noticing that Emily's car was the only one parked in the drive way. She began to walk towards the living room when she found Emily, curled up under covers, on the comfortable couch. She found the tall brunette crying under the thin linen. "Em?!"

Emily lifted her head to reveal red eyes and puffy cheeks. "I didn't want her-" She began to sob.

"You didn't want her? Who didn't you- whoa, Em, are you talking about Hanna? What do you mean you didn't want her?" Aria took hold of Emily's hands and forced the brunette to look at her, even with tears streaming down her face.

"N-no. I didn't want h-her to find out a-about Ben this way!" She shrieked.

"What do you mean? Was that jackass here?!" Aria became furious - well knowing of Ben's actions.

"No, he wasn't." Emily sniffled now as her crying subsided. She wiped the tears away then cleaned herself off.

"Then, what's wrong?"

"She just came up from behind me..and.." Emily moved her hands in the air, trying to explain what happened.

"It reminded you of how Ben came onto you." Aria finished the explanation as she figured it out. "I am so sorry, Em. Do you know where Hanna is now? Maybe you can explain to her and-"

"No. She left and I cut her off when she wanted to know what was wrong. This is clearly _my _fault. I didn't want her to think I was some whore who wanted sex." Emily complained but Aria shot her a confused look.

"Whore who wanted sex? That's a bit extreme for someone who was trying to get dressed when her own damn boyfriend attempted to rape her! Emily, you're not the bad guy, he is. Hanna would never even let the thought cross her mind that you are some whore." Aria placed her hand on Emily's shoulder, giving her a quick squeeze. "It will be okay.."

"I hope so.." Emily whispered.

* * *

Hanna opened the front door with red, watery, eyes.

"What's going on?" Spencer asked as she walked into the house. "You call me, telling me you need to talk, and I just got off the phone with Aria who, by the way, is at Emily's house! Aren't you two not even together? You already had your first argument?"

"Argument? No!" Hanna snapped. "I just..tried pleasing her and it didn't work out well. She pushed me away then got furious in some way. Then she admitted to me about being raped?" Hanna ran her fingers through her hair as she retraced her memory.

"Holy shit.." Spencer spoke softly, almost a whisper.

"What?" Hanna asked.

"Ben."

"Ben? Who the hell is- wait.. no." Hanna shook her head while slowly backing away from Spencer. "He was with her?! Ben _fucking_ Coogan was dating Emily at one point?" She began to process everything.

"Hanna?" Spencer asked as she noticed the change in attitude of the blonde.

"He raped Emily? He touched her?! He actually put his small dirty fucking hands on her?! I know him! He is that little thug kid who tried hitting on me once I became popular. That little asshole!" Hanna screamed, throwing a hissy fit.

"Hanna, calm down!" Spencer took a few steps forward and reached out to the blonde.

"No," Hanna almost swatted Spencer's hands away, "I am not going to calm down right now. I can't even look at myself right now or think of what I did. I just- I can't- why didn't she tell me?" Hanna looked down at her hands then back up to Spencer.

"She wasn't ready, Hanna.." She wrinkled her forehead as she raised her eyebrows in worry.

"I need to be there for Emily. I've always had to be there for her. She was always there for me and she helped me in the biggest ways. I can't believe I was so naive about such a sensitive subject. I thought my problems were terrible but..fuck." The blonde looked around the room and scratched her head.

"How about, if it sounds like a good idea, you go talk to her about it?" Spencer suggested.

"Before I do that, I need to talk to _you_ about something.."

"What is it?"

"It's just about me. I need help and advice because I don't know what else to do. You're always the smart one when it comes to these things, especially since your best-friend is Emily Fields." Hanna admitted.

"Okay, shoot." Spencer said with a nod.

* * *

"Why don't you just call her, Emily?" Aria asked as she watched the taller girl pace the room.

"Because I probably scared her away. I literally _pushed _her away from me. I told her, physically, to get away from me. I never wanted her to leave. I never _want _her to leave. I have known her for such a short period of time, but I feel like I have known her my whole life. She has literally read me like a book. I am the page and she is the writer. That's how well she knows me." Emily finally stood still and crossed her arms.

"Em, you're not saying-"

"I'm in love with her.." She nodded. "Yeah, that's exactly what I am saying."

"How are you supposed to know if you are in love with her if you have only known her for the summer?" Aria asked, intrigued by the unsteadiness of the relationship.

"When you smile just at the sight- the sound- _the thought_ of a person, you know they mean something special. When you can go from completely devastated to feeling entirely renewed because of someone, you know they mean something special. The way I feel with Hanna, I just know she means something special to me. She is the one girl I have been waiting for to actually make me forget about my torn up past. You know what, she did help me forget. She helped me forget all of my misery. But she wasn't aware of it. She doesn't even know that because of her I feel safer. She only sees this once action that made me yell at her. Because, to Hanna, she can only see herself as a monster and nothing else.."

"That was..deep." Aria said with wide eyes.

"The truth knows how to sink in..doesn't it?" Emily sighed before grabbed her car keys. "I am going to go see her.. you should come with me."

"Yes ma'am."

* * *

"My mom is cool, believe me. She is the most understanding person. But, as everyone knows, everything has its own boundaries. If she even knew I was thinking of a girl this way, she would lose it. She really just doesn't know where happiness can come from. I just want her to understand that Emily makes me happy."

Just as Hanna finished, there was a knock at her door.

"Do you think that's-" Hanna asked only to be cut off.

"Em and Aria? Maybe.. only one way to find out." Spencer pointed to the door by nudging her own head in its direction.

Hanna naturally smiled, the tears and the bad thoughts being pushed away. For a second, she thought that Emily had forgiven her. For a second, she believed that Emily wouldn't change her mind with about Hanna. For a second, Hanna believed she didn't screw this up like she has screwed everything else up from being a monster.

_For a second._

Hanna opened the door and her smile disappeared just as quickly as it had spread across her face.

"Caleb?"

* * *

**We are making progress...with the angst. So, I start school on Monday and I am a natural at driving (or so my father told me) then I finally updated this story! Leave your thoughts/concerns/comments/yada-yada and I will reply to you all with my honesty. Also, I just wanted to say that everything I type will either be from PLL or from my head. No where else. The quotes are all mine, the ****speeches are all mine unless stated. Yeah, I sometimes think I am a philosopher at 2 in the morning. I think I do a damn good job of it too! Review, my loves! xo Ashley**


	14. I'm Ready For You

**A/N: It has been a month since I have updated and I feel so bad. But, I really needed to catch up with school. Also, Hannily will be taking a side road. I came up with this brilliant idea and it's so much more heart rattling than my original one. Ooof, you are all going to despise me!**

**Jay Lee: I am glad everyone still loves the story. I would think that people would walk away from it because of the plot. But, thank you!**

**insertnameherex: Yeah, I am trying to make everyone have their little story so that I can build up on this story line between Hanna and Emily. As you know, they are still in this tough spot but it's going to get a bit better. Only a bit.**

**Luz: Luz, I missed replying to you, lol. I'm going to apologize ahead of time for my lack of writing. Also, this chapter will lift your spirits. Hopefully!**

**Sabrina Bayonet/LostLove2015: Isn't Caleb a little ass in this story? Haha, poor guy is getting put in Ravenswood. Whatever, more Hannily on PLL even though I kinda ship Haleb..eh.**

**P.S I may update like once a month now...I am so so sooo sorry!**

* * *

*****Mature/Sexual Content*****

**Chapter 12**

**Hanna POV**

"Caleb?"

"Just hear me out.." He began but I cut him off.

"No, I need to get to Emily."

"Hanna! I am not trying to mess your relationship up with Emily. Just listen to me?" He continued and I nodded. "I get that you really care about her. I know you will do anything to protect her. But, don't forget about your mom. I just got a call from her about you and she surprised me with what she said."

"What are you talking about? She's out of town. What could she have possibly told you?" I didn't believe him for a second. But then he continued.

"She is on her way back. Why don't you call her yourself?" He grabbed his phone from his cargo pants then handed it over to me. I grabbed it at first but then gave it back to him.

"You're such a liar. Just leave, Caleb." I placed both of my hands on his chest and forced him to leave but he kept up a fight.

"Hanna, you aren't listening! I am trying to-"

"Trying to ruin my fucking life! Now get out!" I snapped.

"What's going on here?" Spencer asked as she stepped closer to us.

"Nothing, he was just leaving." I answered.

"No, stop. Hanna, please." Caleb began to beg and I had had it with him.

"Caleb, she asked you to leave." We all turned around to see Emily and Aria standing just a few feet behind Caleb. Emily glared at him and he just returned a slightly cold stare.

"You don't understand. I am trying to help.." He repeated but I just kept pushing him.

"Em, Aria, come in." I said.

Emily brushed passed Calebs shoulder, while Aria followed her inside my house, just before I shut the door.

"If you won't listen to me then maybe Emily _will_ listen." He reached out to her forearm and forced her to look at him. "Her mom is on her way back. I don't know if Hanna has informed you, but she will flip if she finds out Hanna is gay!" Before he could continue, I shoved him out of the house and shut the door.

"Hanna!" Emily snapped at me, her eyes wide and her finger pointing to the door.

"What?" I glowered.

"What if he was being honest?" She asked.

"He couldn't have been. My mom would have called me if she was on her way back. She always calls me." I answered with such confidence.

"I hope you're right.." Aria said.

The four of us stared at each other for a couple of seconds before I broke the silence. "I hope you're here to talk to me about this guy because I just-"

She cut me off by grabbing my wrists and tugging me towards her, flush against her body. At first, I was surprised and I didn't know what to do. But then, naturally, my arms wrapped around her neck and I held onto her tightly.

"Please tell me what happened, Em..." I spoke softly into the fabric of her shirt.

"I will." She answered in a hush tone. "Do you want the girls to be here, too? Or just the two of us?" She pulled away and looked into my eyes. I couldn't answer for a moment. My eyes had dropped, slowly, to her full lips and I lost all sense in my body. But I eventually snapped out of it and answered.

"Whatever they want."

"We can go, if that's easier for you, Em." Spencer said while pointing towards the door with her finger.

"That'd be great, actually. Thanks, Spence." Emily nodded as Spencer walked out with Aria beside her.

"Want to go up to my room?" I asked with a bright smile on my face.

"Really?" She asked, obviously surprised.

"Yeah, why not?"

"No, nothing, let's go." She smiled then stepped to the side. "Lead the way."

I intertwined my fingers with hers, getting comfortable to the feeling of her warm, soft, skin against mine. Yes, it was only her hands that I was feeling, but I always seemed to get this tingling feeling in my stomach whenever she touched me. Obviously not in that dirty way. At least, not yet. Our feet pressed against the stairs, making them creek at the slightest amount of pressure. We reached the top and I walked Emily over to my bedroom, pushing the door open, and letting her inside.

"Wow, a lot neater than my room." She studied her surroundings and I scoffed.

"No way, your room is much cleaner."

"Yeah, whatever." She replied. As soon as she finished looking around, she plopped down on the bed and looked over to me. "So, are you ready for my story?"

"Story? It's that long?" I asked with a surprised look on my face.

"Well, it's actually really short." She clarified then patted the spot on the bed next to her. "Sit."

I grinned then trotted over to her before sitting down beside her. "Explain what happened." I said.

"Well, it was after swim practice. Ben was my boyfriend and we always had this bond I guess. I thought it was a true bond but it really wasn't. I was putting my things into my locker near the showers and he snook up behind me and grabbed me by the sides. At first, I just pushed him away a little and told him to stop because I was putting my things away. But, then, he insisted and just forced kisses onto me while trying to pin me down. Spencer's boyfriend ended up coming in and knocking him over. That's when I knew Toby was a good guy and Spencer ended up talking to him a lot after that. They got together after talking for so long and I was glad it was Toby who saved me that afternoon." She sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. "I never really trust anyone when they sneak up on me from behind and touch me. I mean, I can get used to it and eventually realize it's not him who is behind me. I just had a flashback the other day and I am sorry."

"No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have come onto you so quickly. It was a bad time and-"

She placed her hand on my cheek before cutting me off, "Hanna, don't say that. I totally trust you and I went off on you when all you wanted was some fun. I don't blame you. I actually regretted kicking you out because whenever you're around, I am always happy. You didn't do anything wrong, I just had a bad memory." Emily tucked a strand of hair behind my ear as I raised my hand to the back of her neck and scratched her scalp lightly.

"I never want to hurt you." I whispered.

"What makes you think that you will?" She leaned forward and pressed our foreheads together.

"I always mess things up.." I answered.

"You won't mess this up. As long as you love me and care for me." She replied with a soft murmur.

"Are you willing to love me?" I asked.

"Are you willing to let me?" She retorted then closed the space between our lips. This was the best kiss that I have ever shared with anyone. It wasn't rough and but it was so longing. It meant something, it was a definitely a deep kiss. But, I wanted more. I opened my mouth, urging her to slip her tongue passed my lips. She did as I wished and let herself get comfortable. My hands trailed around her clothes, roaming her back and near her sides. It didn't take long until she was falling back on my bed and pulling me on top of her. She ran her slender fingers through my long blonde hair, now smashing her lips against mine. I didn't mind it, in fact, I loved it.

She pulled away then trailed kisses from the corner of my mouth, across my cheek, and to the base of my neck. She lightly dragged her tongue on my pulse point, making sure I felt her velvety tongue run across my skin.

"Em, a-are you sure you want to do this?" I asked, almost hesitating to even open my mouth to speak.

She pulled away and looked right through me. "I trust you, Hanna. Do you trust me?"

"Of course I do." I answered breathlessly.

"Then, yes, I want to do this. You tell me to stop whenever you want, though. This _is _your first time with a girl.." She continued to place kisses on my hot skin, making my mouth drop open and my eyes slightly roll to the back of my head. She flipped us over, now I was laying under her. I knew my eyes were slightly closed but opened enough to let the sharp blue color of my eyes to watch her as she lowered herself to my stomach. She easily removed my shirt, pulling it over my head and tossing it to the floor. Her kisses were so warm, it sent chills down my spine. An aching feeling began to bother me between my legs. Caleb never made me get this way so quickly. I felt the throbbing increase as she pushed herself up and lifted my body high enough to unclip my bra clasp. My breath hitched in my throat as I felt the cold air hit my breasts. My nipples were exposed and now hardened from the combination of the cold air and the passionate kisses placed on my body. The arousal between my legs began to distract me, I just wanted her to give me some attention in other areas already.

She swallowed my left nipple into her mouth and let her tongue swirl around the hardened nub. I opened my mouth and let it form a big 'o' from how sensitive I was beginning to feel from her lips clasped around my nipple. I let out a soft moan, trying to avoid anymore aching between my legs, but that didn't help. She looked up at me with those dark brown eyes and lifted her mouth, making a popping noise, then placed a deep kiss on my lips. I couldn't take it any longer, so I almost began to beg.

"Please, Em.." I softly groaned. My eyes shut closed and her lips began to drag down the center of my torso, passed my stomach, and right about my jeans. She undid the button the placed numerous kisses on my hip bones as she pulled down the tight jeans. I felt like my body was trembling as she kissed my inner thighs and massaged them as I just lay here. I was completely naked but also very aroused. I really needed her touch, which was so close to my heated core yet so far. I felt her hot breath hitting my moist skin. It tickled and even sent more chills to run throughout my body. I didn't know how to move until she stuck her tongue out and flicked my clit. I jolted slightly at the touch of her slick tongue hitting my most sensitive spot. I didn't know if I could even last any longer which was a surprise. She kissed, sucked, and even nibbled at my core, sliding her tongue deep inside me. I squirmed at the new feeling, knowing that Caleb had never been this good. I could feel her inside me, twirling and twisting. It felt so exhilarating that I could go off the edge in any second. But I didn't.

She pulled out her tongue so quickly that I gasped at the emptiness and the lack of her touch inside me. I felt like a dirty teenage boy, wanting her all over my whether it was her lips, tongue, or hands. But - she seemed to have read my mind - I felt her long thin fingers slip passed my lips and inside my pulsating center. I felt myself clench around her fingers, becoming accustom to the feeling. I felt like a virgin, being touched for the first time, as she curled her fingers inside me and pulled them out and back in, out, in, out, over and over until I lifted myself from the bed - slightly - and arched my back. My arms reached out to the emptiness around me, taking two fistfuls of the sheets into my hands. I couldn't even control anything. My body shook and my legs trembled. Her hot breath was hitting my throbbing lips and now I knew I was living a dream.

"Fuck." I hissed as my hips bucked and I felt all of my muscles tense for a second as I came undone. Emily stayed still, her fingers deep inside me, as I slowly fell back to earth. It was an amazing feeling that I thought I had experienced before, but not like this. I laid down, completely still, as she pulled her soaking fingers out of me and brought them up to her mouth. She licked them clean then crawled back over to me, hovering over my body as her hair hung freely. She lowered herself and placed a moist kiss on my lips. I could taste myself, not expecting anything new but totally being proved wrong. It was a lot sweeter than usual, maybe because Emily's lips had tasted like her cherry chap stick. She fell beside me, wrapping an arm around my body just after she removed her shirt and shorts. She spooned me in her underwear and bra while I lay naked in front of her, pressed against the front of her body.

"That was like nothing I have experienced before.." I said breathlessly. Of course, I had never experienced anything like the way she did it.

"I'm glad I fulfilled your needs." She giggled then kissed the back of my head.

"You know, we aren't even together.." I said, after realizing.

"We are together...in our hearts. I don't need you to ask me when I already feel like I just found my other half." She replied while running her fingers up and down my arm so gently.

"You really are something else, you know that? That's what I love about you." I whispered into the dark emptiness of the room and I could almost hear her smile behind me.

"There are so many things I love about you but I think what I love most is that you're the opposite of what everyone believes. It just makes you mysterious in a way that you barely know yourself. I don't know if that made sense to you but it sounded good in my head.." She chuckled

"You're a dork." I said simply.

"So are you. It's getting late, though. I didn't even ask to sleepover, but here I am."

"You can stay. Please stay." I pleaded and she tightened her grip around me.

"I wasn't planning on leaving, Hanna." She spoke softly into my ear and it made me smile like an idiot.

I was so madly in love with Emily Fields, you wouldn't quite understand.

* * *

**So, a lot has come up and my mom is starting to ask if I am gay and wooow is it a terrifying feeling! But, I will survive and I promise I will try to update at least 2 a month because now she has my things on lockdown (not really). But, she is trying to "pray away the gay" and also force me into being straight or whatever...sorry everyone. I HOPE YOU LIKED THE CHAPTER! xoxo Ashley**

**P.S. don't worry about my mother, I will be fine. Remember to review your thoughts on the chapter!**


End file.
